El cielo perdido
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: A Tsuki(Fem Tsuna) siempre la ignoraban, hasta que cierto incidente la cambio para siempre, sus padres la mandan a otra ciudad sin saber lo sucedido, pero cuando se enteren del horrible suceso ellos querrán recuperar la, pero sera demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

N\A: Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, al principio voy hacer sufrir a Tsuki (Fem Tsuna) pero luego todo va estar bien

Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo un programa de televisión y bueno espero que lo disfruten

"….." hablar

 _'…..' pensar_

** Aclaraciones

* * *

Prologo

Tsuki era una niña muy feliz pasando con sus dos hermanos y sus padres, pero todo cambio cuando tenía 5 años, en una fiesta de navidad que habían organizado sus padres asistieron muchas personas que a los ojos de Tsuki eran muy importantes porque todos venían de traje, su familia era acomodada así que es era casi normal para los demás miembros de la familia a pesar de tener la misma edad que su hermano a ella nuca la había llevado y estar ahí la emociono bastante

Ella estaba tan absorta viendo las decoraciones que no se había fijado donde iba siguió caminando hasta que chocó contra una mesa y esto causo que la bebida que estaba allí se cayera sobre un señor que estaba por tomar un bocadillo después, la miro con el ceño fruncido y sintió un ligero dolor en la muñeca eso era porque su padre la había tomado, él se disculpó con el señor y se la llevo arrastrando del lugar

A ella le dolía mucho donde su padre la había tomado, rogo por que la soltara pero el simplemente la ignoro y la siguió arrastrando, ella estaba empezando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas y empezó a disculparse de ser despistada y casar el accidente pero igual que antes la ignoro y siguió así hasta que llegaron a su habitación donde la dejo y luego salió de la habitación no sin antes decir "Quédate aquí" pero sus palabras las dijo en un tono frio que hizo estremecer a Tsuki que se quedó sola en habitación llorando a lagrima viva

A la mañana siguiente ella tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado toda la noche, ya eran más de las 9 de la mañana y nadie la había llamado para desayunar así que decidió bajar al comedor y ahí se encontraban sus hermanos, padres y también estaba su abuelo

"Buenos días" ella saludo con una sonrisa, pero lo que recibió fue silencio y eso puso muy triste a Tsuki que se fue a sentar a desayunar, ellos la ignoraron todo el desayuno ella creyó que era por lo de anoche y que estaban enojados y que pronto estarían como antes, pero se equivocó habían pasado los días y aún seguían ignorándola eso le dolió mucho y se le pasaba las noche llorando pero nadie venía a consolarla

Cuando de nuevo iniciaron las clases ella y su hermano iban a kindergarten (pre-escolar) mientras que su hermano mayor iba a la escuela primaria, sus hermanos al igual que sus padres y abuelo que había regresado a Italia la seguían ignorando, Tsuki hacia todo lo posible para llamar la atención de sus hermanos pero estos actuaban como si no existiese después de un tiempo dejo de intentarlo

Ella se esforzaba mucho en el kindergarten con la esperanza de que sus padres olvidaran lo sucedido pero eso también fue inútil, un día estaban pintando y ella llevaba un tarro de pintura no se había fijado que estaba un juguete tirado en el piso y eso le hizo tirar la pintura en la falda de la maestra y los demás niños comenzaron a reír uno de ellos la llamo Dame-Tsuki mientras la señalaba y desde ahí fue conocida como Dame-Tsuki, sus padres y hermanos ya no la ignoraban tanto envés de eso comenzaron a insultarla llamándola inútil, solo debes en cuando porque aun ignoraban su existencia la mayor parte del tiempo y así paso el tiempo Tsuki sufría en silencio lo que ellos le causaban pero de algún modo ella siempre sonreía aunque era una sonrisa falsa

En su cumpleaños número 12 le estaban organizando una gran fiesta a su hermano, desde aquel incidente sucedido hace 7 años a ella incluso en su cumpleaños fue dejada de lado y eso la ponía triste, pero aprendió a que sonreír era lo mejor en esas situaciones, pero este año fue un poco diferente ya en la tarde todos los amigos de sus hermanos estaban celebrando ella estaba alejada no quería ver como se divertían sin ella, se iba a marchar hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, fue Hibari unos de los amigos de sus hermanos aunque casi nunca lo veía, lo miro confundida hasta que el extendió un león de peluche y dijo un "Toma, feliz cumpleaños" y se fue a donde estaban los demás, él no lo sabía pero por primera vez en años ella sonrió de verdad y comenzó a abrazar el regalo con mucho cariño

A la mañana siguiente ella se sintió renovada y feliz de lo sucedió el día anterior se iba a cambiar para ir a la escuela hasta que se fijó que en la cama había una pequeña caja y con mucha curiosidad la abrió y en ella había un hermoso collar que parecía ser de oro y con una gema de color naranja, ella inmediatamente llevo la caja a la cocina donde estaba su madre a pesar de ser acomodados ella siempre cocinaba cuando la vio de inmediato pregunto

"Mamá este collar es mío" pregunto con mucha esperanza

"Si"

Ella contesto simplemente, su madre apenas le pasaba palabra y cuando lo hacía eran una pocas y Tsuki se puso feliz al instante y de nuevo se subió a su habitación a cambiarse y allí abrazo el león que le habían dado ayer y el collar, decidió ahí que su color favorito seria el naranja y un león como animal, ella tuvo esperanzas después de años de que su familia ya no la ignoraba, esos regalos le daban más fuerza para soportar lo que viniera

Fin del prologo

Autora: Al fin pude sacar esta idea de mi cabeza

Tsuna: Porque dices eso, por otra parte porque me hiciste mujer

Autora: Porque será aún más doloroso lo que va a suceder y para ello necesito que seas mujer -Tsuna se pone palido-

Reborn: de todo modos porque interrumpes tu historia o hasta ahí va tu primer capitulo

Autora: No va a continuar, voy hacer como doble episodio, considéralo como un regalo del cumpleaños de Tsuna atrasado

Tsuna: Esto consideras un regalo

Autora: Tal vez… de todos modos disfruten el primer capitulo

* * *

Un suceso trágico

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que recibió sus primeros regalos y sin darse cuenta ella había desarrollado sentimientos por Hibari pero no tenía el valor de confesárselo, hasta ahora hoy cumplía 15 años, al fin será el día que pueda decirle sus sentimientos hace algunos días que sus hermanos y sus padres ya no la ignoraban como antes, pensaba que su suerte estaba cambiando y eso le hizo que tuviera más confianza para que se declara a Hibari así que con una actitud positiva se dispuso a comenzar el día

Al entrar en la cocina se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos y su tutor estaban hablando de algo pero se callaron cuando ella entro a la cocina, ella sabía que le ocultaban algo pero ningún miembro de su familia le decía nada

"Buenos días" dijo ella alegremente

"Buenos… ha es un milagro Dame-Tsuki se levantó temprano" se burló su hermano Natsu que era igual que ella, tenía el cabello castaño del mismo tono la diferencia es que él lo tiene en todas las direcciones, ella no lo tiene tan alborotado y que sus ojos son de un tono anaranjado, ella los tiene de un tono café claro, su actitud era juguetona, alegre y burlona hacia Tsuki

"Hoy debe ocurrir un cataclismo" dijo en tono de burla el tutor de sus hermanos, ella no entendía porque sus hermanos tenían un tutor ellos son excelentes en todas las asignaturas a diferencia de ella que es pésima en deportes y en matemáticas las demás estaba con un promedio normal, él era alto siempre llevaba un traje y un sombrero de copa que ocultaba su cabellera negra que ase juego con sus ojos y también tiene unas patillas, el llego un día con su padre, su padre casi no pasa en casa solo cada dos meces estaba por unos días y en las festividades

"….." su hermano mayor solo limito a ignorarla, Giotto era el mayor de los tres a diferencia de sus hermanos el tenia cabellera rubia al igual que su padre pero él tiene los ojos azules el a diferencia de su hermano era un poco más tranquilo pero a veces perdía la calma pero eran pocas veces

Ellos no se daban cuenta de que con esas palabras y sus acciones les destrozaron las esperanzas que había albergado días atrás, hace algunos días ellos ya no le llamaban con ese apodo e incluso la ayudaron en algunas tareas pero ahora se comportaban como antes y eso le dolía mucho aunque eso no se notó en el exterior, solo se limitó a sonreír y sentarse en la mesa

Nana sirvió la mesa para los tres y enfrente de Natsu puso un pastel y encendió unas velas "Feliz cumpleaños mi Nastu-kun" hablo alegremente Nana mientras sonreía, ante esta acción el corazón de Tsuki se estrujo _'Así que también este año olvido mi cumpleaños'_ pensó amargamente, al ver como este soplaba las velas y luego se dio cuenta de que a ella no le habían servido el desayuno

"Mamá a mí no me serviste el desayuno" hablo para llamar su atención

"Ah, es que tu no levantas temprano los sábados así que no te lo hice" fue la contestación indiferente de ella, y se fue a la cocina nuevamente

"No es necesario que me des el desayuno, igual no tenía hambre" dijo mientras se levantaba

"Oh, qué bien, mejor me voy a alistar ustedes también, Reborn-kun, Giotto-kun y Natsu-kun que en la tarde vamos a celebrar una fiesta para Natsu-kun y el regreso de tu padre" respondió sin importarle nada de lo que sintiera Tsuki, mientras se quitaba el delantal y los demás asintieron

Tsuki ya no soportando se fue del lugar ella sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo lloraría y se fue de la casa mientras escuchaba la plática alegre que tenían en el interior, se fue a caminar por las calles para poder tranquilizarse un poco aun con lo que paso ella todavía está dispuesta a decir sus sentimientos a Hibari aunque algo le decía que regresara a casa pero ignoro eso y se fue camino a la escuela

Como era sábado y no había clases así que llevaba una falda unas medias largas que llegaba a mitad del muslo y unas botas negras, una camiseta anaranjada y un chaleco abierto café, ella tenía una contextura delgada y era pequeña para su edad media 1.60cm, el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se dispuso a entrar a la escuela hoy Alaude el hermano de Hibari hacia las rondas por la ciudad y Hibari se quedaba en la escuela así que se armó de valor y entro fue directo a la sala de Recepción cuando estuvo enfrente de ella estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo de tocar 'Tranquila Tsuki respira' tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y toco la puerta después de un tiempo escucho un ligero pase y ella entro con los nervios de punta

"Que haces aquí" pregunto Hibari al ver a Tsuki, él no la espera verla aquí

"Y-yo …q-quería decirte q-que" comenzó a tartamudear pero respiro profundo para calmarse "Hibari-san t-tu … tú me gustas" ya al fin lo dijo después de tanto tiempo por fin transmitió sus sentimientos mientras cerro los ojos

"¿Y?"

"¿EH?" pregunto totalmente confundida abriendo los ojos

"Y qué esperas que te diga, que acepte salir con tigo, una Dame que no hace nada bien, no pude defenderse de las personas, que no tiene ningún atractivo para mí una inútil jamás saldría con alguien como tú y si lo dices por el regalo que te die hace tiempo fue por pura lastima" dijo fríamente él no se dio cuenta de que cada palabra que pronuncio era como un cuchillo que se le clavaba el corazón ya marchito por tantos desplates

"Descuida Hibari-san, no tienes que hacer nada yo solo te quería decir cómo me siento" dijo mientras sonreía, pero se podía notar que su voz estaba quebradiza y ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo "Con permiso, ve voy" dijo después de hacer una reverencia y salía del lugar rápidamente al salir de la escuela vio que entraba Alaude y lo ignoro porque estaba segura de que no saldría ninguna palabra

Cuando ya estaba suficiente mente lejos de la escuela se apoyó en una pared y se tomó del corazón "Duele, duele, duele tanto" hablo a punto de llorar pero por alguna razón las lágrimas no salían y se quedó hay por varios minutos hasta que reunió las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse no sabía a donde ir así que deambulo sin rumbo fijo por las calles ya se disponía a ir a casa aunque doliera pero una mano cubrió su boca asustándola

"Oh mira lo que me encuentro aquí una preciosura" hablo un hombre al oído de Tsuki y eso la helo y comenzó a luchar pero era inútil él era más fuerte que ella, pero aun así siguió luchando hasta que llegaron a un callejón asilado y la tiro al piso y se posiciono encima de ella

"NO AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE" grito Tsuki mientras el hombre ponía la mano debajo de su camiseta y la alzaba encima del pecho ella seguía luchando y le propino un golpe en la barbilla que lo distrajo por un momento y pudo escapar pero no por mucho porque de inmediato la tomo del brazo le dio la vuelta y le propino una cachetada que la mando al suelo

"Decida te hare pasar u buen rato" hablo perversamente mientras le bajaba la falda y la ropa interior a Tsuki

"AUXILIO AYUDA ALGUIEN QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ALGUIEN, ALGUIEN AYUDA" grito un más desesperada que antes pero el lugar era aislado y nadie la escucho "ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDEME, POR FAVOR" siguió suplicando por ayuda, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro _'Por favor alguien, quien sea'_ pensó desesperadamente, después sintió mucho dolor, un dolor inimaginable nadie la venia ayudar, nadie, ella está sola, completamente sola

.

.

.

"Gracias por hacerme pasar un buen rato" hablo el hombre arreglándose sus ropas "Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar" finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar, dejando a una Tsuki que estaba temblando completamente pálida, cubierta de sangre entre las piernas, un gran moretón en el rostro y sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos

Se quedó así por unos minutos sin hacer nada, ella solo veía al vacío y después hizo lo que cualquiera haría fue a casa esperando que alguien estuviera allí necesitaba estar con alguien, alguien que la consuele ella ignoro el dolor que sentía tato sentimental como físico para ponerse la ropa y se fue del lugar no quería estar donde le robaron todo sentía como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo necesitaba que alguien la salve de eso

Caminado por la calle en algunas ocasiones se detenía para tomar las suficientes fuerzas para seguir avanzando había algunas que le se quedaban mirando pero nadie hacia o decía nada simplemente pasaron de largo después de tanto esfuerzo llego a su casa cuando entro vio que todos estaba vestidos elegantemente

"Te vez ridícula" hablo Natsu señalándola, su ropa estaba completamente sucia algunas prendas estaban un poco rasgadas

"Apuesto que se cayó por ser tan torpe" dijo Giotto en el mismo tono de su hermano

"Dame-Tsuki siempre será Dame-Tsuki" hablo Reborn negando la cabeza, Nana simplemente suspiro en decepción

"Mamá dime que ella no ira a mi fiesta me va avergonzar si va" comento con fastidio Natsu, su madre iba a contestar pero Tsuki los interrumpió

"No es necesario yo no pienso ir a la fiesta" hablo en vos baja con la mirada asía el suelo y completamente sin ninguna emoción

"Que bien" suspiro de alivio el castaño

"Y de una vez nos evitas la vergüenza de tenerte como familia" contesto frio su hermano mayor y después de eso los cuatro se fueron sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tsuki

 _'Soy una tonta como creí que ellos se interesarán en mí, si ni siquiera preguntaron si estoy bien'_ pensó mientras caía de rodillas en el piso, desde algún tiempo sentía que caía a un abismo y ahora creía que estaba en fondo ya ni siquiera le dolía lo que ellos decían, mejor se puso reír "Si yo muriera ni siquiera lo notarían" continuo riendo pero era una risa totalmente hueca "A lo mejor harían una fiesta" dijo las últimas palabras preparada para llorar pero no le salía ninguna lagrima

Después de algún tiempo de pensar las cosas decidió ir a la policía ' _Él no puede quedar impune'_ pensó mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la estación de policía no sabía de donde sacaba sus fuerzas porque ella sentía que no podía más, que solo iba por inercia ya en la estación de policía se acercó al policía más cercano

"Disculpe quiero hacer una denuncia" hablo detrás del hombre, él era alto tenia cabello negro y sus ojos eran grises

"Y que denuncia quieres hacer" pregunto con interés, él está tratando de pensar que querría acusar alguien como ella

"Una violación" ella dijo sin sentimientos, el abrió mucho los ojos y se dio cuenta de su condición ella tenía una gran marca de golpe en cara y su ropa estaba completamente sucia y alguna desgarrada

"Y a quien violaron" él quería estar seguro aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"A mi" contesto simplemente igual de hueca que antes y ahí el policía comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas y la miro con mucha pena

"Ven acompáñame" hablo y con mucho cuidado se la llevó al hospital más cercano

"Porque me trae aquí, acaso no me cree" pregunto con una voz triste

"NO, no es por eso lo siento pero ese es el procedimiento" contesto, el sentía mucha pena por ella y no sabía cómo hablarle así que tuvo que esperar a que pudiera hablar con la doctora

Cuando llegaron a la recepción el policía le dijo a Tsuki que esperara un momento para poder llamar a la doctora, ella era especialista porque trabajaba junto a la policía después de un momento llego una mujer hermosa con el cabello largo hecho una trenza larga que le sobrepasaba la cintura y su piel era blanca con los ojos azules

"Unohana, como has estado" la saludo al verla llegar

"Muy bien Kaien y para que me necesitas ahora" ella le contesto y al instante él se puso serio y le conto todo lo que había pasado

"Así que quiero que le hagas una revisión para saber la verdad" le dijo mirando tristemente a Tsuki

"Está bien lo haré" dijo con un tono triste ella creyó que era muy joven para que sufriera algo así

Ellos se acercaron a Tsuki y ella con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella, sabía lo difícil que pude ser después de ser violada, ya había recibido a varias personas que sufrieron lo mismo y con mucha delicadeza la tomo de la mano

"Ven acompañe te voy a revisar" dijo con un tono aún más delicado, ella la miro por unos instantes para después asentir

Se fueron aun habitación y allí se encontraba otra mujer que tenía el cabello blanco y ojos negros "Isane puedes traer los productos especiales" pidió Unohana la otra mujer no entendía al principio hasta que vio a Tsuki y al policía, de inmediato se fue a buscar todo lo que necesitaban

"Debiste luchar cierto" ella le pregunto a Tsuki y después de pensarlo y un estremecimiento asiento

"Kaien será mejor esperes afuera" ella tomo la palabra después de un tiempo, él iba a replicar pero se detuvo al ver la cara sonriente de ella que le dio mucho miedo pero también porque a Tsuki le iban a hacer ese examen y sabía que sería incomodo estar el presente y salió de la habitación y además no era necesario quedarse sabía que Unohana era muy profesional con su trabajo y que no habría ninguna complicación

"Recuéstate por favor" ella le pidió, Tsuki dudo un poco en esa petición "Descuida no te pasara nada y no quieres que él se salga con la suya ¿verdad?" ante esa declaración ella se acercó a la cama con cautela justo en ese instante apareció Isane con diversos objetos

"Dijiste que luchaste verdad" ella hablo mientras tomaba su mano y sacando algunos instrumentos y les sacaba lo que tenía bajo las uñas cuando ya había terminado con una voz tranquila y delicada dijo "Lo siguiente te puede asustar pero resiste, si" mientras decía esa frase la tomaba de la mano y tomo un instrumento especial

.

.

Kaien estaba caminado de un lado a otro estaba preocupado, después de un tiempo salieron las dos mujeres una tenía la cara muy afligida y la otra una mezcla entre triste y preocupada

"Y como les fue" pregunto realmente preocupado, la primera mujer dudo mucho en responder así que Unohana decidió tomar la palabra

"Efectivamente ella fue violada, tiene el cuerpo lleno de moretones en las manos, muslos y caderas" hablo con voz seca después de ver la condición de la pobre Tsuki, para después entregarle unas bolsas que tenía "Ahí está todo lo que necesitas, tiene mucho ADN" hablo un poco preocupada

"Maldita sea, yo tenía la esperanza de que podría ser una broma, pero por lo visto no lo es" dijo con mucho enojo

"Esto te afecta mucho no es cierto" pregunto Unohana

"Claro que sí, sabes que yo tengo sobrinas de la misma edad que ella y pensar que esto le puede pasar a ellas…" dijo entre enojo y preocupación

"Eso me lleva a otra cuestión no lo saben sus padres" pregunto dudando de que ella viviera sola y que nadie se preocupara por su condición actual

"Tienes razón, le iba a preguntar sobre eso pero no sabía cómo hablarle, y por eso mismo la traje aquí para que me ayudes en eso" hablo el, tenía razón para él es el primer caso que trata de violación

"Está bien te ayudare" ella acepto de buena gana porque a ella también el afecto un poco lo sucedido a ella "Ella…" hablo Unohana justo antes que entraran y eso gano la atención de los otros dos "Ella parecía que estuviera muerta en vida, sus ojos no tenían emociones" y los dos asintieron de acuerdo se dieron cuenta con tan solo mirarle a la cara y después entraron

Tsuki estaba completamente cambiada ahora y Unohana fue la primera en tomas la palabra "Tienes el número de tus padres para poder comunicarnos con ellos" ante la mención de sus padres ella se tenso

"Descuida les puedo llamar desde aquí…" comenzó Kaien pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por Tsuki

"NO" ella grito sorprendiendo a los tres, cuando ella hablaba solo lo hacía sin emoción pero esta vez había gritado

"Porque cual es la razón acoso ellos…" el no pudo terminar la frase al enterarse de que ellos eran los causantes de ello

"No, ellos no les importan lo que me llegara a pasar, antes me vieron en este estado y ni siquiera me preguntaron lo que paso" comento con absoluta tristeza

"Pero de todos modos ellos deben…" de nuevo ella lo interrumpió

"No por favor que ellos no se enteren por favor" rogo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

"Está bien, pero ellos tarde o temprano se enteraran" hablo Unohana y Kaien la miro en estado de shock no creyendo lo que ella decía, porque siempre sigue las reglas, después las dos lo miraron con una mirada suplicante que tuvo que aceptar sabe que después tendrá problemas por no reportarlo pero él creía lo que ella le dijo

"De acuerdo, pero me tienes que acompañar de nuevo a la comisaria para llenar algunos papeles" hablo con resignación, ellos ya se disponían a retirar

"Después te envió los papeles que me corresponden" dijo Unohana justo cuando estaban de salida y el simplemente asintió ' _Pobre niña se ve que ha sufrido mucho'_ fue el último pensamiento al verla partir

* * *

Cundo llegaron a la comisaria la llevo a su oficina le pregunto todo lo que había sucedido, el primero sintió una gran ira al saber cómo fue violada y después una gran tristeza al enterarse de que justamente hoy era su cumpleaños y luego una mezcla de decepción e ira al enterarse de lo que paso después, el llamo a una colega porque necesitaba fotos para corroborar lo ocurrido porque el intuía que ella se sentirá incomoda si él tomaba las fotos ya terminaron cunado ella se disponía a retirarse el, la detuvo

"Oye si necesitas ayuda o si quieres apoyo estoy dispuesto a estar ahí para ti y deberías considerar decirle a tus padres" hablo mientras extendía una tarjeta con su número ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos pero la acepto y abandono el lugar

Cuando llego a casa no entendía como pudo hacer eso, pero no tenía fuerzas para llorar por lo sucedido se sentía muerta en vida, luego recordó de nuevo lo sucedido como una película y se sintió sucia y corrió al baño al ducharse, se restregó cada parte de su cuerpo con mucha fuerza pero ella no lloraba seria que una grave presión en su pecho pero algo le impedía llorar, se restregó hasta que su piel estuvo completamente roja y estuvo en la ducha más de 30 minutos después se fue directo a su habitación se cambió y se lanzó a la cama y abrazo una almohada

Ella deseaba que alguien la consuele que le diga que todo está bien, que estarán a su lado en este momento, pero no había nadie sabía que nadie haría eso que ella estaba sola completamente sola, estaba en abismo de dolor antes tenía los sentimientos que sentía por Hibari, pero ahora no le queda nada así que grito todo lo que tenía acumulado pero no lloro aunque quería ninguna lagrima salía y siguió gritando nadie estaba en casa así que no importaba grito hasta quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente Tsuki se despertó a las 12 con unas enormes ojeras, no había podido dormir mucho cada vez que lo intentaba tenía la pesadilla con ese hombre y después tenía unas enormes ganas de ducharse y así lo hizo unas dos veces en medio de la madrugada y a esa hora sus familiares ya estaban en la casa pero no dijeron nada incluso después de verla salir de la ducha a ella ya casi ni le dolía eso porque se sentía muy vacía por dentro

No tenía ánimos de nada así que simplemente se quedó en su habitación todo el día, ningún miembro de su familia le importo que no saliera, era como siempre a nadie le importaba lo que le sucediera, podía escuchar afuera como reían y se divertían 'Que envidia quisiera tener a alguien conmigo' pensó amargamente mientras seguía abrazando su almohada y así transcurrió el día sin que ella se moviera

Era lunes y tenía que ir a clases ella se despertó temprano ya que no podía conciliar el sueño su madre ya estaba en la cocina muy feliz que su espeso este con ella que ni siquiera escucho que Tsuki la saludo, Tsuki simplemente suspiro y tomo una manzana y se fue a la escuela, cuando estaba enfrente de esta dudo en entrar porque recordaba las frías palabras de Hibari le había dicho , pero de todos modos entro al edificio, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad algunos intentaban molestarla pero ella los ignoraba y después iba a casa donde su madre estaba tan absorta prestándole atención a su padre y hermanos que ni siquiera le servía de comer ella solo tomaba un vaso de yogurt y se iba a su habitación

Así paso hasta el miércoles donde después de tanto pensar lo que dijo ese policía ella decidió intentar decirle a su madre lo que le había pasado así que esa mañana se despertó igual que los últimos días y fue directo a la cocina

"Mamá tengo algo que decirte" hablo por primera vez en días pero su madre simplemente la ignoro

"Mamá, por favor escúchame" rogo una vez mas

"No ves que estoy haciendo el platillo favorito de tu padre y hermanos" ella hablo con molestia

"Mamá, mamá, mamá "intento una vez más pero igual que antes fue ignorada y siguió así hasta que por primera vez en años perdió la paciencia

"PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME ESCUCHAS CUNDO TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO, SIMPLEMENTE POR ESTAR COMPLACIENDO A ESOS IMBÉCILES" grito en estado de furia para luego recibir una cachetada que resonó en toda la cocina

"Cállate tú no sabes nada, discúlpate ahora mismo" ella dijo con enfado, Tsuki simplemente se tomó la mejilla ahora roja con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada se marchó de la casa

'Que yo no sé nada, tu eres la que no sabe nada' pensó mientras corría asía la escuela un tomándose de la mejilla

Ya era la hora de receso ella iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que doblo el pasillo y vio una escena que la impacto, Hibari estaba siendo besado por una chica peli rosa, volteo rápidamente y se dirigió a la azotea para poder digerir lo que acababa de ver 'Pensé que ya no me dolería pero si duele' pensó mientras se apoyaba en la valla y después de un rato pudo calmarse y vio por la valla a todos 'Si yo muriera ahora mismo nadie se pondría triste' pensó ella por un momento contemplo saltar de la azotea pero justo en ese momento toco el timbre y tuvo que volver a clase

Una vez en casa ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la cocina fue directo a su cuarto y así fueron pasando los días Tsuki yéndose a la escuela y volver directo a su habitación ya no vio mucho a su familia, hasta que llegó el sábado ya había pasado una semana del incidente y se despertó abruptamente por un golpe en su puerta ya se había acostumbrado a dormir poco a causa de las pesadillas, después entro su padre y vino con dos maletas

"Pon tus cosas ahí y en 15 minutos baja abajo" dijo simplemente sin ningún tipo de emoción, ella iba a decir algo pero él ya se había ido y ella hizo lo que él dijo y bajo abajo y hay estaba toda su familia y amigos de sus hermano incluyendo a Hibari y su hermano, ella no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que su padre tomo sus maletas y las llevo afuera y sus hermanos la sacaban a empujones de la casa estuvo a punto de caer pero por suerte no lo hizo

"Desde el lunes comienzas en la escuela *Seito Sannomiya* en *Kanagawa*"

"Q-que…pe-pero" ella comenzó a tartamudear

"Que no lo entiendes Dame-Tsuki ya no vamos a tener que soportar" dijo con un tono de alegría Natsu

"Por fin no vas a ensuciar nuestro nombre con tu presencia" hablo fríamente Giotto

"Por cierto sí reconocen tu apellido no les digas que te relacionas con nosotros" rogo con una sonrisa su padre

"Q-que…pe-pero…mam-" ella quería explicaciones pero fue cortado por Nana

"¡CÁLLATE, NI SIQUIERA QUIERO ESCUCHAR LO QUE SALE DE TU INÚTIL BOCA. NO ME LLAMES ASÍ NUNCA MÁS!" grito su madre

"Hizo enojar a Nana-san" dijo uno de los amigos de sus hermanos

"Que bien que Giotto-sama y Natsu-sama se libran de algo tan inútil" hablo otro de los amigos de sus hermanos y los demás asintieron

"Tamo ahí tienes lo necesario para irte de aquí y recuerda que tendrás esto hasta que tengas 18 años" hablo su padre entregándole unos papeles para luego entrar a la casa igual que los demás dejándola sola afuera

Ella vio los papeles, vio que uno era un boleto de tren que salía en media hora así que se fue sin siquiera voltear a ver, se podía ver que ahora estaban vacíos completamente sin vida, ella solo caminado como ida no le importó que se tropezara con alguien solo siguió su camino se sentía como un cascaron vacío como una muñeca sin emociones

Estaba parada en frente de las vías del tren más allá de la zona de seguridad _'De seguro que la muerte no se siente nada'_ se podía ver que iba avanzar hasta que oyó que su tren partirá en 5 minutos

Ella se dispuso air pero recordó a ese policía que le había creído 'Tal vez deba decirle que me voy' pensó y fue directo asía los teléfonos y marco su número, espero un momento hasta que contesto

"Halo Kaien Shiba al habla" contesto

"No sé si me recuerda, soy yo Tsuki" hablo secamente ella

"¿Tsuki?, ah eres tú, que paso, sucedió algo, estas bien, otra vez te atacaron…" el comenzó a preguntar un montón de cosas que Tsuki apenas entendía por la velocidad que las decía

"No… yo me voy… me voy de la ciudad" hablo en voz baja pero él le pudo escuchar

"¿Qué?, porque acaso tus padres te echaron por lo el incidente" pregunto muy preocupado

"Ellos no lo saben no querían escucharme" contesto simplemente

"Pero…" él quería preguntar mas pero ella lo interrumpió

"No se interesan por mí, no vale la pena contarles, Kaien-san quiero que me prometa una cosa" hablo muy dolida

"Si cualquier cosa" exclamo el

"Quiero que lo atrape, que el pague por lo que me hizo quiero que a nadie le haga lo mismo que a mí y que no le diga nada a mi familia" rogo ella mientras apretaba los puños

"Está bien hare rodo lo posible para poder encarcelarlo…" se ojo que el dudo en la segunda petición, se oyó un suspiro "También prometo que no le diré nada…"

"Gracias, Adiós"

"Por favor cuídate y recuerda que puedes contar con migo"

Ante esa declaración ella no contesto nada simplemente colgó y se fue asía donde estaba esperando su tren ignorando por un momento el cálido sentimiento que estuvo en su corazón pensando que no era nada

Cuando llego al tren ella simplemente se sentó junto a la ventana y recordó todo lo que le había pasado en esa semana, la violación, el rechazo de Hibari, los malos tratos de todo el mundo, sintió que su corazón ya se había hecho añicos hace mucho tiempo, ella simplemente quiera morirse para poder acabar con su existencia

Después de dos horas ella ya había llegado a la ciudad y fue a la dirección del departamento que era para ella, cualquier persona que la viera pasar se daría cuenta de que parecía totalmente ida pero no se molestaban en decirle nada, cuando llego al apartamento se fue directo a la cama, él tenía una cocina aparte y un baño, era totalmente sencillo

"PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTO A MI" Grito todo lo que se había aguantado sin importarle que alguien la oyera mientras golpeaba la cama con desesperación

El lunes fue a la escuela pero iba simplemente por inercia parecía sin vida no hablaba con nadie no quería que la decepcionaran más, e igual que en pasado tenía una podo la llamaban "Tsuki la zombi" porque parecía ser alguien completamente vacía

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que se mudó de ciudad ya era inicios de Diciembre, pero Tsuki últimamente se sintió muy mal no emocionalmente si no físicamente todo lo que comía casi de inmediato lo vomitaba y sentía mucho asco a ciertas cosas como los condimentos. Era una mañana de viernes ella no había asistido a clases porque no se sentía nada bien

' _Ya llevo una semana así que me pasara'_ pensó después de levantarse del piso del baño, hasta que un pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza _'Espera aún no he tenido mi periodo'_ se desesperó al instante hace dos semanas que tenía que tener su periodo ' _No, eso no pude ser posible'_ comenzó a sudar frio 'No puede ser pero… tengo que confirmarlo' y de inmediato salió del departamento a la farmacia más cercana estaba tan desesperada que salió en piyama

Al llegar al farmacia fue directo donde se encontraban las pruebas de embarazo y fue donde la cajera, ella ignoro la mirada que le dio la cajera y se fue a su departamento nuevamente, leyó las instrucciones y la realizo, estaba rezando de que saliera negativa paso uno minutos hasta que tomo la prueba con mucha cautela y vio los resultado

Se heló de inmediato ella, ella… estaba embarazada la prueba salió positiva

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capitulo: Decisión y comenzar de nuevo

PD: ESTE NO ES UN CROSSOVERS LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE USAR ESOS DOS PERSONAJES REPITO NO ES CROSSOVERS, NO SABÍA QUE PERSONAJES PONER HASTA QUE VI UN VIDEO DE LA VIDA DE KAIEN ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ PONERLO AQUÍ PERO A LO SUMO SALDRÁ DOS CAPÍTULOS

N\A: En este capítulo se trató más de la trágica vida de Tsuki pero pronto la situación se volteara encontrara a alguien muy especial

Bueno dejen sus dudas y comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir mi historia me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto, aunque haya sido muy mala con Tsuki su situación en el futuro mejorara, por cierto me olvide de aclarar en el anterior capitulo a la escuela que iba Tsuki era de un anime (no recuerdo cual era) y la ciudad en realidad es de Japón

Bueno ahora contestare algunos comentarios a:

AdictaMoon : Respecto a tu pregunta será contestada más adelante, en siguientes capítulos

Guest : Por supuesto que se quedara con él bebe y considerare tus nombres

dniizz : Claro que les costara recuperarla, los hare llorar lágrimas de sangre

Creo que eso es todo espero que disfruten el capitulo

"….." hablar

 _'…' pensar_

*….* aclaraciones

 **"…." Hablar desde el teléfono**

* * *

Decisión y comenzar de nuevo

Se helo de inmediato ella, ella… estaba embarazada su prueba salió positiva, de inmediato negó con la cabeza completamente desesperada y temblando se arrodillo en el piso aun con la prueba en sus manos no creyendo el resultado

 _'No, no puede ser debe ser mentira'_ pensó mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse "Este resultado no pude ser verdad, después de todo esas cosas no funcionan" ella susurro tratando de convencerse de que no estaba embarazada, ella en el fondo esperaba que esa suposición fuera verdadera así que se cambió rápidamente y se fue a la misma farmacia pero esta vez compro otra marca pensando que debía estar defectuoso y se fue a otra farmacia para comprar más pruebas, en total compro cinco se fue rápidamente a casa para hacérselas

…

"No porque… porque" ella dijo en tono de desesperación, mientras tiraba la última prueba en el basurero junto con las otras _'No es posible que todas se equivoquen'_ pensó totalmente resignada por el resultado, era un hecho ella estaba embarazada todas las pruebas que se hizo habían salido positivas _'Que hare, que hare'_ se preguntó no sabía que hacer en esta situación, ella estaba recargada contra la pared del baño completamente perdida "Porque todo termino así, estoy embarazada de ese hombre" hablo un poco con odio de que por ello estuviera embarazada, por un momento contemplo deshacerse de, el pero en el instante que lo pensó negó con la cabeza y tomo un momento para tranquilarse

 _'Tal vez tengo que llamarles'_ pensó distraídamente, no entendía muy bien porque ese pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza, sabía muy bien que su _·familia·_ no le importaba nada lo que le sucedería, pero aun en contra de eso ella salió del departamento ya que esta no tenía teléfono, para intentar decírselos no tenía a nadie ellos eran los únicos con los que se podía comunicarse.

Se dirigió en frente de un parque que se encontraba cerca de su departamento, en donde había uno teléfono público y con un temblor en sus manos marco el número y espero que alguien contestara

 **"Residencia Sawada con quien quiere hablar"** hablo su madre desde la otra línea

"Ma-… habla Tsuki, puedo hablar de algo" hablo un poco con duda, ella no la llamo mamá por lo que le había dicho antes

 **"¿Tu?"** le pregunto seriamente después de un momento

"Si, soy yo, y quería deci-…" ella empezó con mucha cautela pero fue interrumpida por Nana

 **"Para que te comunicas a esta casa, porque que crees que te mandamos a otra ciudad y encontramos un lugar donde no haya teléfonos, para no tener más contacto con alguien como tú"** dijo de una forma fría

"…." Tsuki no sabía que decir, solo se quedó callada mientras decía esas palabras

 **"Y a no llames y recuerda que solo te quedan 3 años de que demos dinero después por fin, dejaras de ser nuestra carga"** dijo con enfado para después cortar la llamada, sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que quería decir Tsuki

 **Bip- Bip- Bip**

Ella simplemente escuchaba el teléfono para luego soltarlo, camino sin ni siquiera fijarse en nada porque estaba con la cabeza baja, su cabello cubría sus ojos y se fue directo al parque de donde había venido, se sentía que iba a desfallecer trompero y cayo de rodillas y sus manos contra el suelo comenzó a golpear el suelo con dureza, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio de la época, hacia mucho frio, ella solo llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta simple

"QUE VOY HACER!" grito desgarradoramente mientras seguía golpeado el piso, las personas que estaban cerca de inmediato la voltearon ver con extrañeza la escena "QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY HACER, PORQUE ME PASA ESTO…" continuo gritando la gente ya se había alejado del lugar no querían estar cerca de ese lugar "Porque no simplemente me muero, porque alguien no me mata" dijo en voz alta con una voz totalmente adolorida

"No deberías decir eso, ni mucho menos siendo tan joven" hablo una voz desconocida, su tono era completamente sereno, Tsuki estaba muy sorprendida de que alguien hable con ella de inmediato levanto la vista para ver a la persona que dijo eso, era una mujer, se vía que era joven su cabello es corto de un color *negro azulado*, sus ojos son de un tono azul oscuro, bestia un vestido blanco con el cuello destapado, una bufanda de color naranja, con una gabardina y con un gorro blanco con una raya de cada lado que atraviesa por atrás que era de color negro

"Estas bien" la mujer extraña le pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara, Tsuki dudo por un momento antes de tomar su mano, aunque no sabía muy bien porque

"Te encuentras bien" ella volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando a los ojos, ella tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro

"No… no estoy bien" contesto lentamente sin muchas ganas, en cambio la otra mujer sola la miro con preocupación, ella se llevó a Tsuki a una banca cercana del parque después se sentaron en él, y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Tsuki tomo la palabra

"Estoy embarazada" soltó de repente, no sabía porque le decía eso a ella pero tenía que decírselo a alguien eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la otra mujer en cambio la miro con sorpresa y mucha pena

"Sabes yo siempre he creído en el destino y que las cosas pasan por alguna razón" la otra mujer contesto mientras veía el cielo que estaba comenzando a oscurecer

"Destino, entonces tú crees que yo haya sido ignorada y odiada por mi familia y también que me hayan violado y que este niño es el fruto de todo eso" se burlo Tsuki pero se notaba que lo decía con una inmensa tristeza

"Tal vez, eso paso por algo, pero de lo que estoy segura que nuestro encuentro fue obra del destino" dijo tranquilamente, Tsuki en cambio la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto al mujer puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla y le sonrió, ella de inmediato se tensó ante el toque nadie la había tratado con tanto cariño, al notar la incomodad de Tsuki la mujer dejo de hacerlo

"Que piensas hacer respecto a tu embarazo" pregunto la mujer, ella estaba muy preocupada por la respuesta que le de Tsuki

"Yo, Yo no sé qué hacer, intente hablar con mis padres pero no querían saber nada de mí, sabes ninguno miembro de mi familia sabe que fui violada, eres de las pocas personas que lo sabe, estoy sola completamente sola no sé qué hacer ahora" hablo con un tono de tristeza mientras apretaba los puños

"No estás sola, ya no" hablo con mucha sinceridad, Tsuki la miro sin entender sus palabras "Yo soy madre y también soy abuela" ante esas Tsuki la miro sin creer lo que decía, no podía creerlo ella se veía joven como para ser abuela, la otra mujer simplemente soltó una risita a todas las personas que les decía eso la miraban como la misma expresión

"Lo que digo es la verdad" ella le aseguro para luego continuar "Yo estaba embarazada cuando mi esposo murió en ese momento estaba en un país extranjero y me quede sola, pero después comprendí que no lo estaba" tomo la mano de Tsuki y la llevo a su estómago "Veras que en poco tiempo el comenzara a moverse y sentiras que no estás sola, yo sentí tanta felicidad al descubrir que tenía a mi hija junto a mi" dijo en tono de melancolía "Y cuando nació tuve la mayor felicidad de todas, aunque él sea el producto de algo tan horrible como de lo que te paso, la vida que está naciendo dentro de ti no tiene la culpa de todo de lo que paso asique creo que deberías tenerlo" finalizo mirándola a los ojos

"Y-yo…yo" Tsuki estaba completamente sin palabras

"No te conozco muy bien pero de algo estoy segura, que jamás serias capaz de acabar con una vida no importa de quien sea, dijiste que tus padres te odiaban y te ignoraban, piensa como quieres que viva ese niño y si quieres darle un mejor trato del que recibiste" hablo la mujer con calma, ante esa declaración Tsuki abrió los ojos como platos de pronto comenzó a recordar como la trataban y las palabras que recibía de ellos

 _"Eres toda una vergüenza para nuestra familia"_

 _"Eres una completa inútil"_

 _"Porque tuve que tener una hija que es un completo fracaso"_

"Y-yo…yo" tartamudeo Tsuki tratando de formular una frase, ella estaba temblando recordando todo lo que había pasado

 _"Por favor no le digas a nadie que estas relacionados con nosotros"_

 _"Al fin nos libraremos de ti"_

 _"Eres una completa molestia"_

 _"Después de tres años ya no serás nuestra carga"_

"Yo…" tomo aire para poder contestar mientras se abrazaba el vientre "Yo no quiero que el sufra como yo lo hice, quiero que sepa que pase lo que pase o sea lo que sea es querido, y-yo aunque él sea el producto de 'eso' quiero tenerlo" hablo en voz alta mientras abrazaba más fuerte su vientre, ante esa declaración la otra mujer sonrió

"Lo ves nuestro encuentro fue obra del destino, para que tu tuvieras a ese niño" hablo después de un rato, Tsuki solo asintió

"Gracias, yo quería agradecerte estaba completamente perdida y sin saber qué hacer, gracias por abrirme los ojos, gracias, gracias…"dijo cerrando los ojos pero se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál era su nombre, le había hablado de todo lo malo que le había pasado sin saber su identidad

"Me llamo *Luce*" le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente "Y cómo te llamas" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa

"Soy Tsuki Sa-…" le iba a decir su nombre completo pero dudo por un momento pero después le restó importancia, no creía que ella supiera de su apellido "Tsuki Sawada" Luce tenía una mirada indescifrable al escuchar su nombre pero le sonrió de todos modos

"Y qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora" le pregunto aun con una sonrisa

"No se exactamente pero algo es seguro voy a tener a este bebe y no importa lo que los demás digan" ella le contesto con mucha decisión poniéndose de pie

"Es una buena decisión Tsuki-chan me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión" habla Luce mientras también se ponía de pie, luego Tsuki se estremeció porque estaba haciendo frio y ella no venía abrigada

"Creo que debo irme a mi departamento" hablo ahora dándose del ya había bajado mucho la temperatura "Si creó que eso es lo mejor" Luce estaba de acuerdo con Tsuki

Tsuki se disponía a irse pero recordó lo mucho que le había ayudado aquella mujer y se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia "Gracias de nuevo Luce-san y erm…" dudo un momento antes de decir lo siguiente "Crees que nos volvamos a ver" hablo un poco con duda

"Lamentablemente mañana dejo la ciudad pero si el destino nos quiere reencontrar lo haremos sin duda" le contesto con una sonrisa lo que causo que Tsuki también sonriera un poco aunque fue una muy pequeña ella otra vez dio las gracias mientras se iba

"Tsuki Sawada, ella no era a la que…" Luce hablo con una expresión triste una vez que Tsuki ya había desaparecido

* * *

Una vez que llego al departamento fue directo a la cama se sentía muy cansada de todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día, ella estaba abrazando a su vientre "Perdona por haber pensado por un momento deshacerme de ti" hablo antes de quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó sintiéndose un poco feliz "Buenos días" hablo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, aún seguía en la cama _'Que voy hace a partir de ahora'_ pensó mientras seguía acariciando su vientre y siguió tratando de pensar que haría de ahora en adelante hasta que se fijó que a su lado estaba el león de peluche que hace un tiempo le había regalado Hibari y lo tomo _'No sé por qué lo tarje con migo si él ya me dijo que solo siente lastima'_ pensó mientras lo dejaba a lado de la cama ' _Tal vez debo tirarlo y olvidar'_ pensó con melancolía

"Olvidar, olvidar" ella seguía repitiendo esa palabra justo en ese momento un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente y se levantó de golpe tirando el león en el proceso "Comenzar de nuevo, comenzar una nueva vida" ella se dijo a si misma mientras sonría un poco ' _Creo que será bueno comenzar una nueva vida'_ y con ese pensamiento se levantó, después de cambiarse hizo el desayuno ella era buena cocinando no al nivel de un chef pero podía defenderse en ese ámbito

Ya desayunando estaba pensando como comenzar de nuevo "Bueno primero que nada necesito dinero" hablo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja _'Tal vez pueda sacar dinero del banco, después de todo no creo que siquiera lo noten'_ pensó recordando que cuando vino a esta ciudad en los papeles que le dieron decía que tenía una cuenta de banco que cada seis meses la iba a rellenar, su cuenta inicial era de 700 000 yenes (5 803 dólares) no había gastado mucho solo tenía que pagar sus cuentas y los materiales de la escuela "Creo que si poder sacar lo que necesito, pero no creo que sea conveniente vaciarla por completo, posiblemente los del Banco se lo dirán a 'ellos' y no quiero lidiar con eso ahora" hablo mientras ponía los platos en el lavabo de la cocina

Salió de la casa pero antes había tomado los papeles que necesitaba para sacar el dinero y también llevo un abrigo para no pasar frio como ayer y fue directo al Banco tenía que apresurarse antes de que cierren, por suerte no le preguntaron por casi vaciar la cuenta, después de eso estaba caminando por las calles se detuvo por un momento para leer un anuncio en la pared

 _'Tokio la mejor ciudad para pasar en este invierno'_

"Tokio ¿EH?, no sería mala idea comenzar de nuevo ahí" hablo muy bajo y con eso en mente se fue a la estación para comprar un boleto para ir a Tokio, ella pudo conseguir uno de los últimos que era para ese Lunes ella estaba feliz pronto iniciara una nueva vida ella y su bebe y se fue directo a casa _'Tal vez deba llamar a Kaien-san para decirle que me voy y saber si atropo al que me hiso esto'_ después de pensarlo decidió que le llamaría y fue al mismo teléfono que había ido ayer y marco su teléfono

 **"Halo Kaien Shiba al habla"** contesto igual que la primera vez

"Soy yo Tsuki" hablo ella después de un rato

 **"!Tsuki! eres tú, sabes ya tenemos pistas del que te hiso eso, descuida que pronto lo atraparemos"** hablo muy exaltado

"¿En serio? Me alegro mucho" hablo con un susurro

 **"Que bien"** volvió a exclamar permaneció un momento en silencio hasta que de nuevo tomo la palabra **"Sucedió algo, estas bien"** pregunto un poco preocupado

"Si en realidad sucedo algo… descubrí que estoy embarazada" dijo esperando una respuesta pero no sucedió nada

 **"…"**

Tsuki comprobó si se había cortado la llamada pero descubrió que no se trataba de eso "Kain-san, Kain-san esta hay" pregunto

 **"Si estoy aquí… y que piensas hacer"** el lo dijo con un tono de preocupación no muy seguro de la respuesta de la chica

"Yo… voy a tenerlo, gracias a alguien comprendí que él no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso y que no tiene que sufrir como yo lo hice" hablo con mucha decisión

 **"Eso me alegra mucho"** hablo se notaba que estaba aliviado

"De todos modos, espero que lo atrape y también me iré de esta ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida"

 **"Me alegra mucho que puedas salir adelante y espero que todo te salga bien"**

"Gracias, tengo que irme adiós" se despidió ella lista para terminar la llamada

 **"Adiós y recuerda para cualquier cosa siempre podrás contar con migo"** él también se despidió

"Hai" ella contesto para luego colgar el teléfono y se encamino asía el departamento

Cuando llego a su apartamento se quitó el abrigo y guardo el dinero y el billete del tren el velador que estaba junto a la cama y se preparó la comida pero antes sintió náuseas y tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar después de eso todo el día se la paso tranquila en el departamento en algunas ocasiones se masajeaba el vientre hasta que llego la noche y se fue a dormir no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su bebe

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo ella fue darle los buenos días a su bebe y empacar las cosas que iba a necesitar para irse de la ciudad aunque no tuvo que empacar mucho ella permaneció en el departamento todo el día sin hacer nada salvo ver la televisión que tenía el departamento y así llego rápidamente Lunes

El lunes se levantó temprano para poder llegar a tiempo tenía que tomar el tren a las ocho de la mañana ya faltaban treinta minutos así que ya estaba lista para abandonar el apartamento hasta que vio debajo de la cama el león de peluche de Hibari y lo tomo y se lo quedo viendo por un instante _'No sé por qué lo traje con migo tal vez creía que algún día me correspondería mis sentimientos'_ pensó amargamente mientras suspiraba de pronto lo soltó para que cayera de nuevo al piso

"Sera mejor no concentrarse en el pasado que pude haber tenido si no en el futuro que me espera por delante, no es cierto" hablo mientras ponía su mano en su vientre, también se fijó en el collar que le habían dado en su cumpleaños lo tomo por un momento y se la arranco tirándolo por algún lugar de la habitación "Ya no quiero nada que ver con ellos" dijo mientras tomaba sus maletas y se iba del apartamento

Llego justo a tiempo para tomar el tren se sentó junta a la ventana apresando el paisaje después de dos horas llego a Tokio se bajó del tren y salió de la estación _'Bueno lo primero será conseguir un lugar donde vivir debe ser un poco alejado del centro será un poco más barato, tengo que tener el dinero suficiente cuando llegue él bebe'_ pensó mientras se encaminaba a buscar un lugar en donde quedarse estuvo buscando alrededor de tres horas hasta que por fin encontró un lugar pequeño que consistía en una sola habitación que tenía hay mismo la cocina y un baño aparte no le costó mucho y se veía que los vecinos no eran entrometidos y eso le facilitaba un poco las cosas porque pronto se le iba a notar en el embarazo después de dejar sus cosas se fue a la tienda más cercana para comprar alimentos que necesitaba ya era de noche y estaba comiendo la cena "Sera mejor que mañana comience a buscar un empleo, aunque creo que eso será un poco más complicado dado mi estado" divago por un momento antes de acabar su cena, ya que la habitación no poseía una cama y ella no tenía ningún futón tubo que dormir en suelo con una pequeña manta "Tendré que comprarme un futón también" dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Ya había amanecido y se preparó un desayuno ligero y se fue buscar algún empleo esperando que alguien la contratara

…

Tsuki se sentía frustrada ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había encontrado trabajo en algunos lugares le habían aceptado pero como ella decidió que se enteraran de su estado antes de contratarla, de inmediato le decían que ya no le podían dar empleo ponía escusas como _'Lo siento pero no podríamos pagarte si algo te pasa'_ o _'Seria un desprestigio tener a una empleada como tú'_ y eso la frustraba aún más, algunas veces recibía unas miradas muy decepcionados y eso la enfadaba, soltó un gran suspiro ella sabía que iba hacer difícil conseguir un empleo

Ella se quedó un momento parada en una calle poco transitada mientras veía al cielo justo en ese momento paso una ráfaga de viento haciendo que su cabello fluyera y que algunos mechones se fueran a la cara ella trato de apartarlo con su mano, desconocido para ella se veía muy hermosa en estos momentos porque justo el sol se posó en ella dando una imagen casi angelical aunque sus ojos no tuvieran brillo, el viento ya se había calmado y por fin pudo acomodarse el cabello _'Sera mejor que regrese a casa mañana seguiré buscando trabajo'_ pensó mientras se iba del lugar

Sin que ella lo supiera alguien había visto ese espectáculo y la estaba observando en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo de asombro y mucho interés

La castaña caminaba de regreso a casa hasta que se fijó que en una pastelería tenían un anuncio

 _'Se busca pastelera y camarera'_

Ella decidió entrar, aunque no la sabia nadie ella hacia unos excelentes postres, una vez ella había preparado uno a su madre aunque no lo entrego en persona y había escuchado que estaba delicioso, ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza no queriendo recordar lo que vivió con esas personas, cuando ya estuvo dentro se dio cuento de que estaba a punto de cerrar se encontró con un hombre que tiene el pelo canoso, piel pálida, y un par de gafas redondas que escondían sus ojos cafés

"Necesitas algo" e le pregunto mientras la miraba

"Yo vine por el anuncio del empleo" ella contesto simplemente, ante la mención del anuncio el hombre puso una expresión sonriente

"En verdad vienes por el empleo" le pregunto muy feliz, ella simplemente asintió y ensancho su sonrisa "Que bien no tenía a nadie que haga los pasteles y que los sirviera" luego su expresión cambio un poco "Pero puedes hacer pasteles y si no te molesta para estar seguro te puedo hacer una prueba" él le pregunto serio, como a Tsuki no le importaba y asintió el hombre la llevo a la cocina donde le dijo que podía utilizar lo que sea y preparara un pastel, ella pensó que podía hacer _'Creo que estaría bien hacer un pastel de naranja'_ ella pensó mientras tomaba los ingredientes para realizar el pastel

Ya había pasado una hora y estaba preparado el pastel, después ella se encargó de decorarlo con crema y frutillas ya satisfecha con su trabajo decidió llamar al hombre para que lo pruebe

"Ya termine de hacer el pastel" dijo un tanto nerviosa y de inmediato el hombre entro a la cocina

"Vamos a ver como lo hiciste, está muy hermoso, ahora solo falta probarlo" hablo mientras tomaba un cuchillo y cortaba una rebanada y lo serbia en un plato todo ante la atenta mirada de Tsuki tomo una cuchara y cogió un pedazo de pastel y se lo comió, permaneció uno momentos en silencio, eso puso muy nerviosa a Tsuki que pensaba que lo había hecho mal

"Bueno déjame decirte que… es uno de los mejores pasteles que he probado, no es demasiado dulce, su textura es esponjosa y la crema le da un toque especial porque tiene un ligero sabor a naranja" contesto con una sonrisa "En lo que a mi concierne ya pasaste la prueba y estas contratado" esa declaración saco un suspiro de alivio a Tsuki, pero no estaba del todo feliz porque él debía enterarse de su estado antes de contratarla

"Antes de contratarme quiero que sepa algo" dijo un tanto nerviosa

"Que es, acaso tus padres no saben que estás buscando trabajo" Pregunto un tanto intrigado, ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza

"No, no es eso digamos que yo no tengo a nadie, lo que quería decirle era que… yo estoy embarazada" hablo mientras cerraba los ojos

"Yo no le veo el problema" contesto el después de unos momentos de silencio, Tsuki de inmediato lo miro a los ojos sorprendida

"Lo dice enserio" pregunto un tanto insegura

"Si estoy seguro, no es que hayas hecho algo malo" le dijo simplemente "O tú has hecho algo malo como robar o matar" le pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

"Así que no hay problema de que yo trabaje aquí" pregunto una vez mas

"Si puedes trabajar hasta que tu condición te lo permita, Bienvenida a la 'Pastelería Kawahira' " le respondió con una sonrisa, Tsuki solamente le daba las gracias repetidas veces, después se dio cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde y aún no había comprado su futón, tuvo que despedirse no sien que el antes le dijera que mañana empieza a las 07:00 am y se fue rápidamente donde compraban los futónes y por suerte no habían cerrado, compro el más económico no era necesario que la ayudasen ya que estaba cerca de su casa, cuando llego se dejó caer en el futon y se fue a dormir no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su bebe

Se levantó temprano para irse rápido al trabajo cuando llego fue recibida por el señor Kawahira y él le dio un uniforme que consistía en una camisa anaranjada con el cuello negro, un pequeño delantal negro con bordes anaranjadas y una falda negra, después de cambiarse hizo unos cuantos pasteles más, mientras se horneaban el le enseño como usar la registradora y una máquina de café que tenían y así empezó su nuevo trabajo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego a Tokio y empezó a trabajar por suerte aún no se notaba el embarazo pero ya había notado que algunas ropas le quedaba un poco apretadas, sabía que pronto se le notaria y tendría que conseguir otra ropa pero estaba un poco feliz ya que todos los clientes que venían decían que les encantaban los nuevos pasteles y eso le alegraba, pero una tarde había llegado un hombre que no era cliente habitual, el cual tenía el cabello blanco

Desconocido para ella él le cambiaría la vida en más de un sentido

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo Capitulo: Desahogo

N\A: Termine el capítulo lo actualice rápido porque tengo unos días de vacaciones y no preocupo por las tareas por ahora, en fin espero que le haya gustado ahora las aclaraciones

*1*: Bueno algunos creen que el cabello de Luce tiene un poco de verde pero le vero de ese color

*2*: Yo siempre creí que se llamaba Luche pero a sido Luce es que como así se pronuncia

Hay termina las aclaraciones

Por cierto si quieren pueden dejar un comentario de cómo se va a llamar él bebe de Tsuki de su opción de hombre y de mujer porque a un no decido su sexo bueno eso es todo y si hay faltas de ortográfica perdón si no me fije

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Holis ha pasado mucho tiempo sorry por no actualizar pronto pero he estado ocupada pero aquí estoy y espero que disfruten el cap

Resultado de los nombres:

Niños

Yue

Tsuna

Sora (ese dio alguien más pero también me gusta ese nombre)

Takumi

Niñas

Sakura o alessandra

Nadesiko

Lucy

Sora

Hikari (Dada por mi)

Contestación de comentarios

Guest (Una que pasaba por aquí): Pues con respecto a los Shimon puede que aparezcan no estoy muy segura de como aparecerán y si aparecen obvio que estarán a lado de Tsuki y con respecto al peluche Natsu aunque es Nuts por que recuerda que su hermano se llama Natsu y ya había pensado en un remplazo no te preocupes

Camila: Pronto veras las reacciones en el cap 5 creo

dniizz: Pues no había pensado poner a Varia sino hasta el final pero me has dado una gran idea! Y los voy a incluir en los siguientes caps y los arcobalenos no estoy segura pero lo pensare

MyaBL26 : Puedes estar segura de que Tsuki los amara sin duda

Creo que eso es todo espero que disfruten el capitulo

"….." hablar

 _'…' pensar_

(N°) aclaraciones

 **Llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

Desahogo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tsuki llego a Tokio y empezó a trabajar por suerte aún no se notaba el embarazo pero ya había notado que algunas ropas le quedaba un poco apretadas, sabía que pronto se le notaria y tendría que conseguir otra ropa pero estaba un poco feliz ya que todos los clientes que venían decían que les encantaban los nuevos pasteles y eso le alegraba

"¡Nozomi-chan! Podrías atender a la mesa de la esquina" pregunto Kawahira desde la puerta, Tsuki simplemente asintió, ella había decidido que al comenzar una nueva vida debería dejar todo atrás incluso su nombre así que cuando le preguntaron cuál era su nombre para llenar los papeles de trabajo lo pensó por unos instantes hasta que decidió que ya no utilizaría ese nombre y le dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente que fue Nozomi así que ahora en adelante comenzara de nuevo realmente

Se dirigió asía la mesa que le indico el señor Kawahira y les preguntó que es lo que querían, decidieron un pastel de fresas ella asintió y se retiró ' _Mn… el pastel de fresas si se está volviendo popular'_ pensó mientras se dirigía por el pedido, ella se había dado cuenta de que en algunas ocasiones algunos de los clientes más jóvenes que eran aproximadamente de su misma edad querían coquetear con ella pero ella siempre se negaba ante cualquier alago recibido porque en ese momento lo más impórtate para ella su hijo y nada mas

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que entrego lo que habían ordenado, después estuvo atendiendo a las demás clientes, ya era un poco tarde y no había clientes y el señor Kawahira fue a traer más ingredientes porque había tantos clientes que tenían que abastecerse rápido, como no había clientes en ese momento ella estaba sentada detrás del mostrador acariciando su vientre y cerrada los ojos Tsuki había descubierto que hacer aquello la tranquilizaba y que su mente solo se centrara en su bebe y tener su mente en paz esta tan distraída haciendo eso que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la pastelería y se dirigió al mostrador y se quedó mirando a Tsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, ' _Al fin te encontré'_ pensó el hombre mientras soltaba una risita, Tsuki al escuchar que alguien se reía abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y se tambaleo de la impresión de ver justo enfrente de ella, que solo escasos centímetros lo separaron, él era un hombre de una estatura alta, su piel es una blanca, sus cabellos son blancos platinados, sus ojos son rasgados y de un tono violeta intenso, bajo el ojo izquierdo lleva una marca que simula una fila de tres triángulos invertidos violetas, la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa, ella solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, estaba sorprendida por no haberse fijado en la llegada de ese hombre y que estuviera justo en frente de ella le tomo un tiempo recuperarse

"Lo siento mucho señor en que le puedo ayudar" hablo mientras se levantaba y hacia una ligera reverencia, cuando lo miro nuevamente en su rostro se podía mirar un rastro de decepción no obstante volvió a sonreír

"¿Qué es lo que querré?" se preguntó en voz alta mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, "Mn ̴ , porque no me das un pastel que este decorado con malvaviscos" dijo en un tono muy feliz, Tsuki solo parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida por el pedido nadie le había pedido algo tan extraño ya que nadie se atrevía a pedir algo tan dulce

"Errm… bueno por el momento no disponemos de ese tipo de pastel…" ella comenzó pero se detuvo cuando vio una mirada de decepción en el hombre y rápidamente continuo "Pero puedo decorarlo como usted quiere solo tiene que esperar hasta que lo termine" hablo tratando de cambiar la expresión de su cara y lo había logrado porque de inmediato puso en su rostro una enorme sonrisa ero como cunado un niño recibe su dulce favorito

"¿Enserio harías eso por mí?" el pregunto con una sonrisa y ella simplemente asintió "Eres increíble Nozomi-chan" él dijo alegremente casi cantando

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" ella pregunto sintiéndose un poco extraña que la llamara con ese tono que le hacía tener escalofríos pero no de temor si no de un sentimiento que no lograba identificar, el simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras señalaba a su gafete donde estaba escrito su nombre, ella de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle, después de eso ella le dijo que podía esperar en una de las mesas hasta que estuviera listo su pedido, ella concluyo que ese hombre le hacía sentir muy extraña la razón de esto era porque ella se sentía que él podía ver a través de ella y la inspeccionaba con los ojos se sentía observada constantemente y lo más extraño era que ella estaba en la cocina decorando el pastel y él se encontraba en la tienda y no dejaba de sentirse de esa forma

Cunado salió de la cocina se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para cerrar _'Que raro a esta hora la tienda se sabe llenar de clientes'_ pensó al ver la pastelería completamente vacía a excepción del hombre que le había ordenado un pastel con malvaviscos

Desde que había salido de la cocina ella había sentido la mirada intensa de ese hombre y con cautela se acercó con el pastel ahora decorado "Aquí tiene señor espero que sea de su agrado" hablo mientras ponía el pastel en la mesa donde él se encontraba "¿Quiere que lo ponga en una caja para llevar?" pregunta ella lo más abale que pudo porque él seguía sin apartar la vista de ella "Yo quiero probar un poco ahora porque se ve increíblemente delicioso" hablo mirando al pastel

"Está bien enseguida le sirvo" hablo mientras se apartaba rápidamente de él estaba tomando lo necesario para servirle pero en una ocasión casi se le cae el plato porque ella estaba tan distraída porque podía sentir la intensa mirada que le daba el peliblanco, luego de servirle una rebanada ella se disponía a dejarlo e ir al mostrador pero el, la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo

"Ne ̴ , ¿Porque no me acompañas mientras me como el pastel?" preguntó el, ella estaba a punto de negarse pero el, la interrumpió "Acompáñame si, después de todo no hay más clientes" el insistió Tsuki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar un poco de mala gana, el probo un poco de pastel y tenía una sonrisa enorme "Nozomi-chan, este pastel está sumamente increíble, eres realmente maravillosa" Tsuki sintió avergonzada por los halagos del hombre sus mejillas adquirían un tono ligero de rosado

"Mu-muchas gracias, señor" ella hablo desviando la mirada, _'Que me pasa, no debo actuar así lo único que importa es mi hijo y nada más'_ ella pensó negando la cabeza, siguió pensando en cosas pero la voz del hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Byakuran" él dijo en forma simple

"¿EH?" ella pregunto sin entender lo que había dicho

"Byakuran, Byakuran Gesso ese es mi nombre" el contesto simplemente

"Entonces Gesso-san"

"Byakuran" el, la corrigió

"¿Eh? Pero yo no puedo…"ella no completo la frase porque de nuevo la interrumpió

"Byakuran" el insistió dándole una cara que decía que no se iba a rendir, ella simplemente suspiro sintiendo que no podía ganar una batalla

"Está bien, Byakuran-san" dijo finalmente, el otro hombre simplemente ensancho aún más su sonrisa y se puso a comer nuevamente el pastel, Tsuki se sentía muy tensa y nerviosa porque en ningún momento el dejaba de mirarla ella mientras tanto desvió la mirada de Byakuran asía la ventana, después de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar nuevamente al peliblanco y cuando lo hiso se llevó una gran sorpresa, parpadeo muchas veces y se froto los ojos para ver si lo que veía era real

"Tú…, imposible tú te acabaste todo el pastel en unos instantes" hablo un poco alto mientras se paraba de la silla y seguía viendo con asombro la bandeja ya vacía

"Mn ̴ , no me puedes culpar después de todo el pastel era muy maravilloso al igual que tu" el otro contesto con voz cantarina y con una sonrisa, Tsuki no sabía cómo contestarle se quedó hay para completamente muda hasta que el volvió a tomar la palabra

"Lamentablemente no pueda pasar más tiempo contigo Nozomi-chan, ya deben estar buscándome" hablo por primera vez con un ligero tono de decepción y su rostro ya no estaba sonriente "Y cuanto te debo por ese maravilloso pastel"

"Erm… son 600 yenes" contesto un poco cohibida, después de pagarle Tsuki no sabía porque pero lo acompaño hasta la salida él se dio la vuelta y otra vez estaba frente a ella a escasos centímetros

"Sabes yo me escape para venir a verte" él dijo con una sonrisa y luego besarle la mejilla "Hasta pronto il mio angelo prezioso(1)" se despidió con una sonrisa para luego abandonar el lugar

Tsuki simplemente se quedó congelada en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos parpadeando muchas veces "Pero que le pasa a este sujeto" se dijo tocando la mejilla que había sido besada se sintió muy extraña ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza no queriendo pensar más en el tema, ella se iba a ir al mostrador hasta que se dio cuenta que el letrero que señalaba que estaba cerrado eso la confundió _'Que extraño no recuerdo haber cambiado el letrero de abierto a cerrado'_ ella pensó porque estaba segura de no haber hecho eso _'No habrá sido ese hombre'_ se preguntó porque él era el único que estaba aparte de ella y se enfadó un poco por ese hecho, pero suspiro ya no podía hacer nada y después se preparó para esta vez sí cerrar la pastelería

Al día siguiente otra vez Byakuran se había presentado y ordeno lo mismo que el día anterior Tsuki le pregunto si había cambiado el letrero pero él se hiso el inocente sin saber lo que ella estaba hablando, fue pasando los días y se convirtió en un cliente habitual iba cambiando sus pedidos pero en la mayoría de ellos pedía malvaviscos y así trascurrió dos semanas, ya estaba cerca de navidad y la pastelería estaba muy ocupada y ella tenía casi tres meses de embarazo ya se le notaba tenía una pequeña barriguita ella usualmente usaba ropa holgada para disimular pero sabía que no iba a durar para siempre

Era un día viernes y la pastelería estaba atestada de clientes que hacían pedidos o algunas reservas para las fiestas Tsuki iba de la cocina a la tienda, de un lado al otro tratado de atender a todos ese día también había llegado Byakuran y el por alguna extraña razón estaba siempre jugando con Tsuki porque cada vez que él le llamaba para hacer su pedido y después ella llegaba lo que ordeno cambiaba de parecer y pedía otra cosa y eso frustraba a Tsuki porque hacia perderé su tiempo ya le sucedió cinco veces hasta que le llamo por sexta ocasión la paciencia de Tsuki ya estaba al limite

"Quiero un pastel relleno de malvaviscos, no espera mejor uno de fresas con crema, no talvez uno de chocolate…" ya así siguió divagando y eso enfurecía a Tsuki hasta que al fin exploto

"NO PUEDES DECIDIRTE YA NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADA MALDITO IDIOTA" ella grito y todos los de la pastelería la miraron también el señor Kawahira que estaba ayudando hoy, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ella comenzó a hiperventilar y a sudar _'¿Qué diablos hice? Voy a perder el empleo y no seré capaz de encontrar otro y después… y después… yo'_ ella estaba entrando en pánico y comenzó a temblar, Byakuran y algunos clientes comenzaron a preocuparse de cómo estaba Tsuki

Tsuki se estaba tambaleando y sentía que todo daba vueltas mientras respiraba con dificulta y después todo se volvió negro para Tsuki, Byakuran que estaba más cerca vio que ella estaba por desmayarse y cunado comenzó a caer al piso se para rápidamente tirando la silla en el proceso con tal de tomarla antes de que tocara el piso, por suerte la había atrapado antes de que se golpeara de inmediato todos los de la pastelería los estaban rodeando cuando llego Kawahira se acercó a Tsuki y vio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba un poco con dificultad, hablo con los demás para que se apartaran y que después los atenderían

"Tengo que llevarla al cuarto de descaso" Kawahira dijo

"Yo puedo llevarla" se ofreció rápidamente Byakuran, el dueño solo se le quedo mirando unos instantes antes de asentir, el peliblanco tomo a Tsuki con mucha delicadeza y siguió a Kawahira a una habitación y hay había un pequeño sillón donde recostó a Tsuki

"La puedes cuidar un momento" pregunto Kawahira

"Por supuesto que la cuidare" contesto Byakuran cundo Kawahira ya había abandonado la habitación el peliblanco se quedó mirando a Tsuki hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y abrió los ojos ligeramente y se arrodillo enfrente del sillón "No me había dado cuenta de que estabas en esa condición" hablo mientras tomaba su mano "Ahora entiendo porque tus ojos no tienen brillo" siguió hablando aunque ella estaba inconsciente "Me perdonas por lo de antes il mio angelo prezioso" termino acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano

Paso un tiempo para que Tsuki recobrara la conciencia cuando despertó vio que estaba en la habitación de descanso y vio que estaban hay Byakuran junto a Kawahira, de inmediato recordó lo sucedido antes de desmayarse y se sintió muy apenada

"Yo lo siento mucho, no sé qué me paso…yo lo siento en realidad lo siento mucho" se disculpó repetidas veces sin mirarlos

"Tranquila, ya todo está olvidado, no hiciste nada malo" hablo Kawahira tratando de tranquilizar a Tsuki

"Entonces no seré despedida" ella pregunto

"Por supuesto que no" Kawahira aseguro, de inmediato ella soltó un suspiro de alivio por no ser despedida

"Nozomi-chan, me perdonas por lo de antes" hablo Byakuran mirándola, ella negó la cabeza

"No te disculpes yo perdí el control y te grite por eso, Byakuran-san tiene que perdonarme" ella contesto, el peliblanco solo sonrió

"Entonces digamos que estamos a mano" el hablo mientras le ofrecía la mano para poder levantarse que ella acepto, después se cambió porque cuando ya había despertado ya no había clientes y ayudo a cerrar con ayuda de Byakuran y Kawahira, a mucha insistencia de ambos hombres Byakuran la acompaño a casa porque temían que se volviera a desmayar se pusieron sus abrigos y se fueron ya estaba a unas calles de su casa hasta que Byakuran hablo

"Nozomi-chan tú ¿Te sientes triste por estar embarazada?" le pregunto, ante eso Tsuki se paró en seco y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? y por supuesto que no estoy triste mi hijo es la fuerza que me impulsa para salir adelante"

"Yo me entere solo mirándote, entonces ¿Por qué tienes ojos sin brillo?, ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?" le siguió preguntando mientras la sujetaba del brazo para que no huyera

"Yo…yo… no lose y ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¡Si yo a nadie le importo solo soy un estorbo para los demás¡" brazo grito la última parte en sus ojos se podían ver el dolor, ella trataba de irse pero no pudo porque Byakuran la había tomado del brazo

"Me preocupo porque me importas y no quiero verte triste" el contesto

"Eso es mentira" ella le replico

"No miento tú me importas" él le volvió a contestar, ella ya cansada de que le dijera eso intento irse con más fuerza

"Eso es mentira yo a nadie le importo… mi familia me abandono porque soy un estorbo en su vida perfecta, el chico del que estaba enamorada me rechazo de una marea cruel…y….yo fui violada en mi cumpleaños después de ser rechazada y este hijo fue el resultado de eso" ella exclamo dejando a Byakuran sorprendido "DÉJAME IR YA ESCUCHASTE LO QUE QUERÍAS OÍR AHORA DÉJAME SOLA" ella grito tratando de liberarse después Byakuran la libero pero de inmediato la abrazo fuertemente impidiéndole irse

"DÉJAME IR" siguió gritando tratando fuertemente de liberarse

"Está bien" él le susurró al oído

"¿Eh?" ella se detuvo de forcejear por un momento

"Todo saldrá bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada" él le siguió susurrando tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello, ella estaba estática por lo dicho

"Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien" él le siguió diciendo hasta que Tsuki sintió que unas lágrimas se le escavan de los ojos, porque eso es lo que su corazón había anhelado unos meses atrás que alguien la abrazara y que le diga que todo está bien, ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco y derramaba las primeras lágrimas que no había derramado en meses

"Porque…porque… PORQUE ELLOS ME ODIABAN TANTO PORQUE" ella exclamo ya no soportando más y grito todo lo que tenía guardado "YO NO HICE NADA MALO PARA QUE ELLOS ME ODIARAN PORQUE, PORQUE NO ME QUERÍAN SI YO LOS QUERÍA TANTO" siguió gritando dejando a relucir sus sentimientos ocultos "PORQUE ME TUVO QUE PASAR ESO A MÍ, PORQUE ME ABANDONARON"

"Todo saldrá bien" el repitió tratando de calmarla

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" ella soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se aferraba a Byakuran, expulsando todo el dolor contenido, y así trascurrieron unos minutos en los que solo se oían ligeros sollozos de Tsuki hasta que se detuvieron por completo, cuando ya no se escuchaba nada Byakuran decidió ver como se encontraba Tsuki y bajo la vista y descubrió que ella se había quedado dormida mientras se aferraba a él, su rostro estaba rojo, se podía ver un rastro de lágrimas por su rostro

"Parece que al fin te desahogaste" hablo mientras acariciaba su rostro, llevo su vista para el cielo observando como empezaba a caer nieve "Mejor te llevo a casa il mio angelo prezioso" dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza a Tsuki y la llevaba a su casa aunque sabía que al llegar causaría un alboroto

Cuando Tsuki se despertó lo primero que sintió era que estaba recostada entre nubes _'Se siente tan suave como las nubes'_ pensó mientras se acurrucaba en las almohadas _'No sé porque me siento tan ligera como si algo ya no estuviera hay'_ pensó mientras se daba cuanta que ya no tenía ese peso que la había atormentado todo ese tiempo, siguió acurrucada hasta que recordó los acontecimientos de ayer y se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su apartamento se encontraba en una habitación blanca decorada de forma elegante llevo su vista a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio a una niña con el cabello celeste iba a decir algo pero se había escapado ante de pronunciar una palabra, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió rebelando a Byakuran con una enorme sonrisa

"Nozomi-chan que bueno que hayas despertado" hablo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cama

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto ella mientras desviaba la mirada recordando lo que paso el día anterior

"Estas en mi casa, después de que te quedaras dormida te traje aquí" el contesto con simpleza mientras se sentaba en borde de la cama, permanecieron uno minutos en silencio hasta que Tsuki decidió hablar

"Y-yo…" ella comenzó a decir pero sus palabras no salían, tomo aire para continuar "Muchas gracias por lo de ayer" ella halo bajando la mirada

"Por traerte no fue gran cosa" el contesto restándole importancia

"No, no por eso si no…" ella no estaba segura de como continuar pero aun así lo hiso "Por consolarme, sabes nadie lo había hecho, nadie ha sido capaz de quitarme este peso que tenía encima, este dolor que me carcomía por dentro" lo vio directo a los ojos con lágrimas contenida "Muchas gracias por quitarme este dolor, gracias" halo mientras comenzaba a llorar, Byakuran la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras ella solo repetía gracias

"¿Porque?" ella pregunto después de recuperarse "Mn ̴ " el otro contesto simplemente "¿Por qué me consolaste, porque eres tan bueno conmigo sin ni siquiera nos conocemos" ella pregunto, el seguía abrazándola y puso su barbilla en la cabeza de Tsuki

"Hace casi un mes encontré a un ángel muy hermoso que me dejo asombrado, pero a ese ángel le habían arrancado las alas y le rompieron el corazón, lo supe porque sus ojos no tenían un brillo, yo quería encontrarla y reparar su corazón" hablo mientras tomaba su rostro "Ese ángel eres tú"

"….." ella no podía decir nada solo se quedó asombrada por las palabras del peliblanco

"Dime il mio angelo prezioso me dejas reparar tu corazón" hablo con una sonrisa

"Y-yo…" no sabía que decir, iba a continuar pero un crujido de la puerta la distrajo, ellos voltearon a la puerta

"Saben que no es bueno espiar" dijo Byakuran pero se notaba que estaba un poco enfado

"Lo siento mucho por la interrupción Byakuran-sama" contesto haciendo una reverencia un hombre alto con la piel pálida tenia ojos verdes azulados y su cabello es de un color menta que le llegaba hasta los hombros a su lado había otras tres personas un muchacho con el cabello verde al igual que sus ojos y tenía en sus brazos un oso de peluche, un hombre con el cabello rizado de color rojo sus ojos eran un poco entrecerrados pero se distinguía que eran de color marrón y la niña que Tsuki había visto antes que tenía el cabello celeste hasta los hombros y los ojos grandes de color azul

"Se puede saber por qué están aquí" pregunto Byakuran con una sonrisa pero era una completamente falsa y los demás sintieron u poco de temor

"Bueno en realidad Byakuran-sama…" el hombre con cabello menta no pudo continuar porque la peli celeste lo interrumpió

"No compartiré a Byakun contigo" la peli celeste la miro haciendo un puchero, mientras tanto Tsuki parpadeo varias veces sorprendida por lo dicho "Si estas embaraza debes irte con el padre y dejar en paz a Byakun" después de esas todo estaba en silencio y el ambiente se volvió frio, Byakuran ya no sonreía solo miraba a niña con unos ojos fríos

"Yo no sé quién es el padre de este niño solo sé que es una mala persona porque el abuso de mi" contesto Tsuki con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y eso sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la habitación todos los ojos estaba centrados en ella, la peli celeste desvió la mirada sintiéndose mal por haber dicho eso

"Y entonces porque decidiste tenerlo si eso es producto de algo horrible solo para desquitarte con el" murmuro la peli celeste

"NO" ella exclamo exaltando a todos "Yo jamás le haría eso" hablo mientras que su mano acariciaba su vientre "Lo que yo quiero es ensenarle lo que me negaron, sabes yo nunca fui querida por mis padres ni mis hermanos siempre fui ignorada y despreciada" ella hablo con voz triste "Yo quiero mostrarle el amor que no recibí el cariño que anhelaba, quiero que sepa que sea lo que sea siempre lo querré con todo mi corazón" siguió acariciando su vientre los demás podían ver la mirada de cariño con la que dijo esas palabras y la sonrisa que se formara "Eso es lo que voy hacer"

"Está bien compartiré a Byakun solo contigo" la peli celeste hablo mirándola a los ojos se le notaba que estaba arrepentida por lo dicho

"G-gracias" fue la contestación de Tsuki no sabiendo que contestar, los otras personas de la habitación solo la miraban con una mirada de compasión o de entendimiento

"Y ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a 'ellos'?" pregunto Byakuran

"Nada ellos ya no forman parte de mi vida cuando vine a esta ciudad decidí olvidar mi pasado y concentrarme en mi futuro y el de mi hijo" contesto mirando al techo, Byakuran simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta

"¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar ustedes deben sentirse hambrientos" pregunto el peliblanco mientras miraba a Tsuki, ella asintió un poco cohibida y con la ayuda de Byakuran se levantó y todos se fueron a la cocina junto con los otros y desayunaron a Tsuki se le hiso agua la boca con lo que sirvieron desde hace mucho tiempo que no comía así de bien porque la mayoría del dinero iba destinado a la renta y para su futuro hijo así que comía solo lo necesario, ella comió felizmente toda el desayuno ante la atenta mirada de las cinco personas

Después de desayunar Tsuki se dio cuenta de la hora y que tenía que ir a trabajar pero antes de alistarse la peli celeste le hablo

"Oye puede tocarlo" le pregunto un poco feliz, Tsuki al inicio no entendía pero luego se dio cuenta a lo que se refería y asintió, la niña se puso a tocar su vientre pero hizo un puchero "No puedo sentirlo" hablo mientras ponía mala cara

"Bueno yo creo que podrás sentirlo más adelante" halo Tsuki

"Entonces otro día puedo tocarlo" pregunto ella Tsuki asintió

"Lo siento mucho, por eso" el hombre de cabello color menta se disculpó, Tsuki negó con la cabeza

"No, no me molesta descuida" Tsuki le restó importancia a eso

Tsuki estaba a punto de salir pero fue detenida por Byakuran que dijo que la llevaría ella se negó pero a la insistencia de Byakuran tuvo que aceptar ya estaban saliendo cunado Tsuki sintió que alguien le jalaba el abrigo y vio al muchacho de cabello verde que tenía en una mano el oso de peluche y en la otra una flor y mostro la flor para que la tomara, después de tomarla él se fue sin decir palabra y eso le extraño a Tsuki, Byakuran la tomo del brazo y se fueron del lugar, en el camino el peliblanco le pregunto

"¿Tienes un celular?" ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y Byakuran había sacado de su bolsillo un celular

"Toma eso es para ti"

"No, no puedo aceptarlo" ella de inmediato negó con los brazos, lo malo es que Byakuran no se rendía y en todo el trayecto no dejaba de insistirle de que aceptara a mucha de su insistencia Tsuki acepto de mala gana pero no sin antes decirle que le iba a pagar en el futuro

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente al igual que antes Byakuran venía a la tienda en trascurso de la semana se había enterado de los nombres de las personas que vivían con peliblanco el hombre de cabello de color menta se llamaba Kikyo, el peliverde se llamaba Daisy, el pelirrojo se llamaba Zakuro y la peli celeste Bluebell todos se habían presentado porque en el día de navidad habían venido todos y aunque no lo aceptara Tsuki se comenzaba a divertir con todos ellos

Era tiempo de cerrar la tienda, cerraron temprano porque era víspera de año nuevo, el señor Kawahira se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se negó diciendo que todo estaba bien, ella se sentía muy feliz porque tenía la paga del mes y le había dado un bono especial 'Que bien con el bono que me dio podré comprarme sushi' hace algunos días se le había antojado ese alimento y ahora al fin podría cumplírselo iba tan absorta que no se fijo que alguien estaba detrás de ella hasta que sintió que la tomaban de brazo fuertemente y la hizo voltear

"Dame todo lo que tengas" susurro el hombre mientras mostraba un cuchillo, Tsuki estaba muy nerviosa que comenzó a temblar y por más que buscaba no encontraba el dinero el hombre se estaba desesperando y la empujo al suelo ella dio un grito de dolor el hombre metió la mano en su abrigo y encontró lo que buscaba y se fue dejando a Tsuki tirada en piso con una mueca de dolor, ella por más que intentaba no se podía poner de pie sentía un horrible dolor y se puso a pensar lo peor 'Por favor que no le haya pasado nada, por favor' pensó mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la espada

"A-ayu-ayuda, por favor" ella trato de gritar pero estaba muy adolorida, ella estaba desesperada y lo único que se le vino a la mente era alguien con la cabellera blanca y con mucha dificultad tomo el teléfono que por suerte el ladrón no había tomado y masco el número

 **"Nozomi-chan que bien que me llames"** contesto Byakuran contento desde la otra línea

"Bya-Byakuran, por favor sálvame" susurro Tsuki en el dolor

 **"Nozomi-chan ¿Estas bien?"** pregunto Byakuran un poco preocupado

"Y-yo sufrí un accidente… por favor… ayúdame" dijo entrecortadamente

 **"Nozomi-chan ¿Dónde estás?"** pregunto desesperadamente

"…." Ella solo respiraba con dificultad

 **"Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan contéstame…"** eso fue lo último que Tsuki escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Promesas y convivencia

PD: No me odien, pero eso era un poco necesario

(1): eso significa: mi ángel precioso

N\A: Bueno algunos e preguntaran por qué escogí a Byakuran pues yo considero que él es un buen villano y no se detiene hasta lograr su objetivo y aún pueden darme opciones para los nombres

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

N\A: Antes que nada pido perdón por haberles dejado con la incertidumbre en cap. anterior en verdad lo siento y también por no actualizar rápido

Bueno antes ya había pedido los nombres para elegir uno pero ahora quiero que voten por uno de los nombre quiero que voten solo dos, uno de niña y otro de niño

Niños

Yue

Tsuna

Sora (ese dio alguien más pero también me gusta ese nombre)

Takumi

Nathaniel  
Aoki

Niñas

Sakura

Alessandra

Nadesiko

Lucy

Sora

Hikari (Dada por mi)

Tsunami  
Shiromi

Solo voten una vez solo les hare valer si solo ponen nombre de un niño y de niña ya que cuando me dejaron las opciones para el nombres hice valer hasta cuatro nombre así que escojan los que más les guste

PD: PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS LEER

Hubo alguien que me pregunto que si Byakuran tenía recuerdos de Tsuki (fem Tsuna) pues aquí la aclaración y muchas mas

*- No existe el Trinisette pero aun existirán los anillos Mare y Vongola, por ende Byakuran no tiene recuerdos de otros mundos paralelos

*- Si, si va a estar relacionado con la mafia

*- Byakuran no será el malo, a lo que me refería de malo o villano es a la venganza que hará en contra de Vongola y su objetivo hacer feliz a Tsuki y curarla

Bueno creo que eso es todo

Ah! Lo había olvidado como dije anteriormente Varia va aparecer también voten para ver con cual Tsuki se encuentra primero aquí las opciones

Xanxus

Belphegor

Squalo

Bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo espero que les guste

"…." Hablar

 _'…..' pensar_

 **Llamada telefónica**

* * *

Promesas y convivencia

Byakuran estaba comiendo malvaviscos felizmente mientras estaba sentado en el sofá hasta que su celular sonó y de inmediato lo tomo y vio con una gran sonrisa que se trataba de Tsuki, el alegremente contesto

"Nozomi-chan que bien que me llames" hablo Byakuran muy contento de que lo haya llamado

" **Bya-Byakuran, por favor sálvame"** susurro Tsuki su voz se notaba que estaba en dolor, y eso preocupo un poco a Byakuran

"Nozomi-chan ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Byakuran un poco preocupado

" **Y-yo sufrí un accidente… por favor… ayúdame"** dijo entrecortadamente

"Nozomi-chan ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto desesperadamente ya que ella estaba embarazada y si es que había sufrido un accidente podría dar muchas consecuencias

 **"…."** Silencio es lo único que podía oír y eso lo alarmo un poco

"Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan contéstame…" siguió insistiendo para recibir alguna respuesta, pero al no recibirla se levantó rápidamente

"Kikyo ve aquí ahora" hablo fuerte para que lo oyera y en unos instantes vino este con las otras tres persona que vivían hay

"En que puedo servirle Byakuran-sama" pregunto Kikyo

"Quiero que le digas a Shoichi que rastree el celular que le di a Nozomi-chan" hablo mientras se dirigía asía la puerta

"Nozomi ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Bluebell que se notaba un poco preocupada, ella no recibió respuesta

"Kikyo una vez que tengas la información, me lo comunicas inmediatamente" dijo mientras salía por la puerta dejando a los cuatro ocupantes aunque ellos no hayan pasado mucho tiempo con Tsuki le habían tomado cariño, Kikyo de inmediato hizo lo que lo ordeno Byakuran

Byakuran estaba buscando a Tsuki primero fue corriendo a su casa, pero no se encontraba y fue en camino a su trabajo hasta que recibió una llamada telefónica

 **"Byakuran-sama ya tengo la información que me pidió se encuentra en la calle xxxxx"** hablo desde la otra línea Kikyo

"Gracias" respondió para después colgar sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar corrió muy rápido cuando llego se encontró a Tsuki tirada en el piso se acercó a ella rápidamente y vio que su respiración era entrecortada y de inmediato saco su celular para llamar a una ambulancia después de eso el comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla

"Descuida, Nozomi-chan ya viene la ayuda" dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cubría con él a Tsuki no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que llegara la ambulancia y se la llevaron él se fue con ella en unos minutos llegaron al hospital donde de inmediato se llevaron a Tsuki a sala de emergencias él quería acompañarla pero una enfermera lo detuvo diciendo que tenía que llenar los papeles de ingreso de la paciente y se fue a llenar los papeles, él se encontró en un dilema no sabía el apellido de Tsuki asique para no levantar sospechas le puso su apellido, después de finalizar los papeles habían llegado Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro y Daisy y se les notaba un poco preocupados pero ninguno pronuncio ninguna palabra hasta que media hora después apareció un medico

"Alguno de ustedes son los familiares de Nozomi Gensso" pregunto el medico

"Si soy yo, le sucedió algo malo" hablo Byakuran un poco preocupado

"Por suerte no sucedió nada grave su embarazo no corre ningún peligro solo tuvimos que regular su presión arterial y su temperatura que estaban muy bajos" contesto el doctor eso alegro mucho a los otros pero luego continuo "¿Quería preguntarles cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo?" pregunto con un cara de preocupación

"Tres meses ¿porque?" respondió Byakuran

"Me lo imaginaba, eso es muy preocupante" dijo el médico y esa afirmación preocupa a los otros

"¿Sucedió al doctor?" preguntó el peliblanco y vio como el medico di un suspiro antes de hablar

"Bueno lo que sucede es que…."

…

Cuando Tsuki despertó se dio cuenta de un cosa ella no estaba en su habitación porque cuando abrió los ojos vio un techo blanco y no estaba sola porque sentía que alguien la estaba tomando de la mano transmitiéndole calor ella no sabía lo que pasaba

'No recuerdo porque estoy aquí, haber Tsuki que hiciste después de salir del trabajo, estaba caminado para llegar a mi apartamento hasta que…' y de pronto recordó lo sucedido ayer y se levantó de golpe pero al hacerlo hizo una mueca de dolor ella se sentó en la cama y vi a la persona que sostenía su mano y vio que se trataba de Byakuran que se también se estaba despertando

"Nozomi-chan ya te despertaste me alegro mucho" hablo con un sonrisa

"Gracias y ¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto aun un poco confundida

"Tuve mucha suerte, pero tú te encuentras bien sientes algún dolor necesitas que llame al médico" pregunto acercándose a ella

"lo más importante le paso algo a mi bebe" pregunto desesperadamente Tsuki al acordarse de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

"Descuida tu embarazo no corre peligro" contesto Byakuran para tranquilizarla, ella solo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio

"Que bien por un momento pensé que me quedaría sola otra vez" hablo mientras una mano tocaba su vientre ante esa frase el peliblanco tomo sus manos y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

"No digas eso Nozomi-chan, tú ya no estás sola" dijo mientras daba un ligero apretón en las manos de Tsuki "Me tienes a mí y a los demás" refiriéndose a sus otros amigos que por el momento no se encontraban allí

"¿Eh? Y-yo… eh… bueno" ella desvió la mirada no muy segura de que contestar

"Te aseguro que estaré a tu lado y no te abandonare" aseguro Byakuran mientras trataba de que Tsuki lo mirara ella solo comenzó a temblar al recordar todo lo que paso con su 'familia'

"N-no…mi-mientes… yo no merezco ser querida" hablo mientras le comenzaban a salir una lagrimas

"Eso no es cierto tu mereces ser muy feliz no importa lo que los de tu familia te hayan dicho te prometo que yo no te abandonare" aseguro Byakuran mientras que Tsuki se volteaba a verlo aun llorando

"¿Tu… lo prometes?" pregunto un tanto insegura Tsuki

"Lo prometo, no te dejare sola siempre estaré a tu lado" hablo mientras juntaba sus frentes

"Lo prometes" pregunto de nuevo

"Lo prometo"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto mientras más lagrimas corrían por su rostro

"Muy seguro" finalmente contesto mientras la abrazaba y ella correspondía el abrazo y siguieron así uno momentos hasta que alguien entro por la puerta

"Disculpen la interrupción pero vengo a revisar a la paciente" entro un doctor ellos terminaron el abrazo y Tsuki se secaba las lágrimas antes derramadas y asintió, el doctor se dispuso a revisarla le tomo la temperatura, la presión y la respiración "Bueno parece que todo está en orden y con respecto a su embarazo déjeme decirle…" iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por Byakuran que en ese momento le susurro algo al doctor y le asintió "En un momento regreso" se despidió dejando a Tsuki muy confundida que ahora miraba al peliblanco

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" pregunto un tanto intrigada del porque Byakuran había interrumpido al doctor

"Algo que te va a sorprender" contesto alegremente soltando una risita después de uno instantes llegaron el mismo doctor junto con una enfermera que llevaba una silla de ruedas

"Srta. Genso por favor venga con nosotros le vamos hacer una ecografía" hablo el doctor ella asintió un poco cohibida por ser llamada así pero lo dejo pasar dándose cuenta que ella jamás le dijo que tenía algún apellido con ayuda de la enfermera y el doctor se sentó en la silla de ruedas y luego salieron de la habitación iban por los pasillos hasta que Byakuran tomo la palabra

"Sabes los chicos estaban muy preocupados por ti tuve que enviarlos a casa, creo que llegaran más tarde" dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y se notó por un momento que adquirieron un poco de brillo pero duro tan solo unos segundos y un poco sonrojada "Ellos no lo hacen por obligación, ellos en realidad estaban muy preocupados porque en realidad te aprecian mucho" comento mientras acariciaba su cabello "Te lo prometí ¿No? Jamás volverás a estar sola" esa declaración hizo que Tsuki sonriera después de unos pasos llegaron a una habitación y nuevamente la ayudaron a acostarse en la camilla

"Esto se sentirá un poco frio" advirtió el doctor antes de poner una sustancia que parecía ser una especie de gel y Tsuki se estremeció un poco porque en realidad era un poco frio después de eso trajeron una máquina y lo paso por el vientre de Tsuki "Como podrá ver aún no se puede distinguir mucho pero por lo menos podrá escuchar los latidos del corazón de los bebes" después de unos instantes se pudo escuchar algo

Tum tum..  
Tum tum..  
Tum tum..

Tsuki al escuchar los latidos del corazón se sintió muy feliz cerro los ojos escuchando atentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa "Esp-espere un momento acaso dijo ¿bebes?" pregunto un poco sorprendida

"Si, felicidades tiene dos bebes, como dijo por le, momento no sabemos exactamente cuál es el sexo" después de decir eso ella comenzó a llorar un poco con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras que Byakuran le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, cuando ya habían terminado con la ecografía la llevaron de regreso a su habitación y cuando Tsuki estaba de regreso en la cama el doctor hablo

"Srta. Gensso tengo entendido de que usted tiene tres meses de embarazo" ella asintió a la declaración no sabiendo muy bien donde el doctor quería llegar "Pues es muy preocupante a pesar de tener dos bebes y teniendo en cuenta el periodo de gestación apenas se le nota el embarazo dígame ¿Ha estado comiendo correctamente?" preguntó el doctor, Tsuki no contesto porque en realidad no ha comido correctamente porque la mayoría del dinero está destinado al alquiler y para conseguir cosas para él bebe y en algunas ocasiones ella no comía nada en un día entero ante la falta de respuesta el doctor hablo "Srta. Gensso debe procurar mas ya que lleva consigo no uno si no dos bebes y también debe cuidar su salud" hablo el doctor seriamente Tsuki solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se prometió a si misma que ahora en adelante comería todos los días y sin saltarse ni una comida iba a hablar pero antes de abrir la boca Byakuran hablo

"No se preocupe doctor yo me encargare de cuidar mucho a Nozomi-chan" dijo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Tsuki, ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

"Eso espero" hablo el doctor después de eso salió de la habitación una vez fuera Tsuki hablo

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?, no es necesario que hagas eso" quiso reprochar pero Byakuran la interrumpió

"Ya te lo dije, yo hago esto porque quiero no por obligación o por pena" dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y la miraba a los ojos "Te prometí que te dejaría sola y pienso cumplirlo, no puedes hacer esto sola y mucho menos ahora que tienes dos bebes, antes no me habías respondido ¿me dejas cuidarte, me dejaras reparar tu corazón, me dejaras reparar el alma que aquellas personas rompieron?" hablo mientras juntaba sus frentes y los ojos de Tsuki tenía lagrimas contenidas

"Y-yo…" poco a poco las lágrimas escavan

"Piensa que ya no estás sola y tienes que cuidar a alguien más" hablo Byakuran tratando de convencerla, ella lo estaba considerando

 _'Talvez sea una buena idea, no sé si podre yo sola y mucho menos ahora que tengo dos bebes, tal-talvez pueda confiar en el'_ pensó y tímidamente lo miro "Yo… si está bien acepto tu propuesta pero yo pagare hospedaje" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y Byakuran sonrió complacido con la respuesta justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

"Adelante" después de decir esas palabras entraron Kikyo, Daisy, Zakuro y Bluebell todos se veían un poco preocupados Bluebell fue la primera en acercarse a Tsuki

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Bluebell pregunto una vez estando junto a la cama y Tsuki asintió eso hizo que la peli azul sonriera "¿Y él está bien?" pregunto nuevamente

"SI está muy bien, aunque…." Se detuvo por un momento formando una pequeña sonrisa "Van hacer dos, voy a tener dos bebes" dijo con tono de alegría mientras tocaba su vientre

"¿En serio? Eso es increíble" dijo emocionada casi saltando a la cama

"Gracias y gracias por venir, perdón si lo había preocupado"

"Claro que nos preocupamos 'idiota'" dijo Zakuro, mientras que ella saltaba una risa nerviosa ya se había dado cuenta de que siempre terminaba las frases con idiota espeto cuando habla con Byakuran

"Y hay otra noticio importante desde ahora Nozomi-chan va a vivir con nosotros" dijo alegremente Byakuran "Kikyo quiero que prepares un cuarto especial para nuestra invitada"

"Enseguida Byakuran-sama" hizo una reverencia y se fue de la habitación los demás pasaron un momento más hasta que se terminó el horario de visitas y se tuvieron que retirar

El Peliblanco se quedó hasta que Tsuki se quedara dormida y cuando se aseguró de que no despertara el se fue a recepción para preparar la salida de Tsuki, antes de entrar a la habitación otra vez recibió una llamada de Kikyo para informarle que las cosas de Tsuki ya estaban en la mansión y luego se despidieron al entrar en la habitación él se sentó a su lado ella parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla y le acaricio los cabellos para tratar de calmarla

"Descuida Nozomi-chan ya no estás sola" dijo mientras la veía y luego de un tiempo pareció calmarse y siguió durmiendo plácidamente

A la mañana siguiente vinieron Kikyo, Daisy, Zakuro y Bluebell para acompañar a Tsuki a la que desde ahora iba a hacer su casa, después de algunas indicaciones del doctor salieron del hospital y subieron a un auto en todo el trayecto Byakuran estaba a alado de Tsuki que aún estaba un poco somnolienta

Cuando llegaron llevaron a Tsuki a ver su nueva habitación, era de gran tamaño de color rosa pálido y crema con una cama King en medio de la habitación con una cómoda y un ventanal con una gran vista

"Erm…. no creen que es demasiado" dijo con timidez

"Por supuesto que no" respondió con simpleza Byakuran "Todas las habitaciones son así, vamos a desayunar te debes estar muriendo de hambre" dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de ella y la llevaba al comedor

Después de arrastrarla al comedor todos se sentaron para comer y los sirvieron unas mujeres de piel morena con el cabello rosa pero tenían unas mascaras que cubrían su rostro, Tsuki las miraba confundida

"¿Son gemelas?" pregunto Tsuki viéndolas, el peliblanco dejo escapar una risa y los demás tenían sonrisa en sus caras

"No aunque son muy iguales se llaman Cervello" él dijo

"Las dos" hablo confundida, el otro asintió satisfecho por la reacción de la castaña ante la presencia de ellas después del desayuno ella hablo

"Byakuran yo quería agradecerte por abrirme las puertas de tu casa y darme un apoyo" le dijo con una media sonrisa

"No debes preocuparte de eso, lo hice con mucho gusto es placer poder ayudarte" dijo tranquilamente con una enorme sonrisa "Así que no me tienes que agradecer nada después de todo no me cuesta mucho hacerlo" dijo mientras se levantaba y le acariciaba la cabeza, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera luego pasaron todo el día en la casa viendo películas y por la noche fueron al templo para celebrar año nuevo pese a la renuencia a Tsuki de ir ellos la convencieron la pasaron muy bien fueron a puestos de comida y por ultimo fueron a dejar ofrendas en el templo

 _'Gracias por darme una oportunidad para comenzar una vida nueva y aunque so confié tanto en el al principio gracias por ponerlo en mi camino'_ pensó mirando a Byakuran y daba una reverencia de agradecimiento frente al monumento del templo

"En que estabas pensando pareces muy feliz" dijo Byakuran

"Nada solo estaba agradeciendo porque ahora tengo un objetivo de vida y… por haberte conocido" dijo mirándolo él, la abrazo ella estaba estática al principio pero con vacilación le devolvió el abrazo

"Yo también estoy agradecido de poderte haberte conocido il mio angelo prezioso" dijo con cariño "Vamos a otro lugar para poder ver los fuegos artificiales" dijo él y todos se fueron a un lugar apartado para poder ver lo fuegos artificiales, cuando ya estaban estallando en el cielo lo que indicaba un nuevo año ella recibía abrazos de Kikyo, Daisy, Zakuro, Bluebell y obviamente de Byakuran, ella se sentía cálida y feliz, y un extraño sentimiento surgió en ella

"Este… es el mejor año nuevo que he tenido en toda mi vida" dijo con melancolía

"Hasta ahora pero en el futuro habrá más" dijo el peliblanco y los demás asintieron y después fueron a la casa a descansar, a la mañana siguiente ella fue despertada por una de las Cervello que ya estaba listo el desayuno cuando llego a la mesa se fijó que Byakuran estaba vestido con un traje blanco y una camisa negra hacia una buena combinación

"¿Iras a algún lado?" pregunto ella viéndolo vestir elegante

"Lamentablemente si" dijo haciendo un ligero puchero "Sho-chan me ha estado llamando para ver sus nuevas investigaciones y descubrimientos, pero quería que pasaras el tiempo conmigo" dijo lamentándose

"Sho-chan?" dijo confundida

"Es un amigo de la universidad pronto lo conocerás" dijo con una sonrisa iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Kikyo que había entrado al comedor

"Byakuran-sama debo informarle que Vongola sigue insistiendo en él, que necesitan formalizar una reunión" dijo dando una inclinación respetuosa

"Vongola?" pregunto confundida y sus ojos mostraban confusión

"Vongola, es una empresa que ha buscado que nos asociemos con ella" dijo simplemente "Acoso la conoces" pregunto al ver como los ojos de Tsuki como si quisiera recordar algo

"No… bueno… creo que alguna vez escuche a alguien hablar sobre eso" hablo mientras estaba tratando de recordar de donde había oído hablar de Vongola, ante la atenta mirada de los demás "No creo que haya sido importante puesto que no lo recuerdo, o tal vez fue mi imaginación" dijo restándole importancia al asunto, el resto se quedó un momento pensando pero igual que ella le restaron importancia

Después del desayuno Byakuran se fue poco después Kikyo se quedó para mostrar a Tsuki toda la mansión en el trascurso del recorrido el recibió muchas llamadas y ella se dio cuenta de que era muy eficiente

"Byakuran tiene suerte de tenerte" dijo cuando estaban enfrente de su cuarto el parpadeo sorprendido por eso

"Que es lo quieres decir" pregunto confundido

"Eres muy eficiente me he dado cuenta desde que nos conocimos que eres muy eficiente y creo que el confía mucho en ti, por eso pienso que es muy afortunado al tenerte, de seguro que tuviste muchas ofertas de trabajo" dijo dándole una sonrisa el sola la miro sorprendido

"Te equivocas en realidad yo jamás había sido apreciado en mi antiguo empleo, ha decir verdad nunca nadie me ha tomado interés en ese aspecto era menospreciado hasta que Byakuran-sama me propuso trabajar para el" dijo recordando el pasado, ella lo miro con compresión

"De seguro de que ahora están arrepentidos, por no prestarte atención antes" ella le dijo dando media sonrisa "Yo entiendo el sentimiento de sentirse menospreciado y el que te ignoren, sé que es muy doloroso" hablo conociendo muy bien le sentimiento, mientras bajaba la mirada hasta que sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza

"Lo mío es un poco diferente, tu sufriste más sin duda, pero encontramos una manera de salir" él dijo, ella asintió comprendiendo las palabras y puso su mano en su vientre

"Tienes razón, pero sabes tienes un asentó muy especial perece como si fueras un…" ella se detuvo tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta "Como un príncipe o como un duque porque hablas con mucho respeto y todo eso" luego de decir eso ella se dio cuenta de que puede haberlo ofendido "Lo siento no sé qué paso no pude contener ese comentario" dijo en modo de disculpa

El solo dejo escapar una ligera risita "No tiene importancia"

"Bueno yo creo que debería ir a descansar ultimadamente tengo mucho sueño, hasta luego" dijo despidiéndose y entrar en la habitación pero antes de que estuviera dentro escucho algo que la hizo sonrojar un poco

"Príncipe no creo aceptar ese título, aunque a ti te quedara el título de Princesa" dijo el cuándo ella ya había cerrado la puerta y escucho un ligero chillido venir de adentro y dio una pequeña sonrisa _'Piensas que Byakuran-sama tiene suerte de tenerme, aunque yo creo que es todo lo contrario'_ pensó mientras se dirigía a otro lugar

Tsuki estaba acostada en la cama con la vista al techo mientras reflexionaba de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora 'Parece que si he tomado la mejor decisión hacer una nueva vida lejos del dolor que el pasado me causaba' pensó mientras se acariciaba el vientre "Ahora ya tengo una hermosas razones para salir adelante, tengo que concentrarme en el futuro, aunque lo que estoy viviendo ahora no parece real" dijo para sí misma aun no creyendo que Byakuran le haya ayudado tanto sin estar relacionados de ningún tipo "Él es tan diferente a ellos" dijo mientras recordaba todo y poco a poco se quedaba dormida

Tsuki estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad, pero luego ella sintió unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor y palabras calmantes en su oído poco a poco ella se fue calmando y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Byakuran que estaba en la cama a su lado aun abrazándola

"¿Es tas bien?" él le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, ella parpadeo y sintió que sus ojos estaban húmedos al parecer había estado llorando mientras dormía, ella asintió de todos modos "Estas segura parecía que tenías una pesadilla" pregunto suavemente mientras le secaba las lagrimas

"Erm... bueno…si tenía una pesadilla, pero usualmente las tengo no tienes por qué preocuparte demasiado por eso" ella trato de tranquilizarlo pero no parecía tener mucho efecto, el frunció el ceño con preocupación

"Las tienes todo el tiempo" pregunto con preocupación

"Bu-bueno algunas veces pero no es nada grave" ella dijo pero el negó con la cabeza

"Si es grave, prométeme que si tienes otra pesadilla vendrás a mi" él le dijo seriamente, ella aun dudosa le asintió con la cabeza "Entonces vamos a cenar" hablo mientras se levantaba de la cama

"¿Cena he dormido tanto?" ella pregunto un tanto sorprendida de que haya dormido tanto, y el peliblanco la ayudo a levantarse para ir al comedor

"Ninguna novedad mientras estuve fuera" dijo Byakuran ya sentado en la mesa, los demás negaron con la cabeza

"Byakuran-sama debo informarle que a la señorita Nozomi prefiere ser llamada princesa" dijo Kikyo y causo que Tsuki que estaba comiendo en ese momento se atragantara con la comida

"Eso no es cierto" dijo ella apresuradamente con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Así que princesa" hablo Byakuran con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Tsuki, ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza "Bueno de ahora en adelante vamos a llamarte princesa"

"No, no lo hagas sería muy vergonzoso" ella dijo avergonzada bajando la mirada

"No hay ninguna objeción" pregunto el peliblanco ignorando la petición de la castaña, los demás negaron con la cabeza "Entonces desde ahora serás…"

"Princesa/Hime" dijeron ellos, ella solo se sonrojo y negó a mirar a cualquiera

…..

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que ella se mudó y pese a la insistencia de Byakuran y el dueño de la pastelería de que ella no fuera a trabajar, de todos modos lo hizo, un día después de venir del trabajo estaba muy cansada y se fue al sillón de la sala para que pudiera descansar se dispuso a sentar pero antes de hacerlo vio en el piso una foto así que la recogió con cuidado u vio a una chica y a Zakuro un poco más joven

"¿Quién será ella es linda?" ella pregunto para nadie en particular

"Es mi hermana (1)" contesto Zakuro detrás de ella, salto un poco del susto

"¿Enserio?, erm… lo siento no era mi intención es que estaba en le piso y solo la recogí" ella dijo tímidamente mientras le entregaba la foto

"No importa, es mi culpa por no saber dónde la pongo" dijo mientras tomaba la foto el parecía un poco melancólico y Tsuki lo noto

"¿Sucedió algo, o algo le paso a ella?" ella pregunto un poco curiosa

"Nada y ella… ya no está aquí está muerta" él dijo y ella se arrepintió por haber tocado el tema

"No fue mi intención, preguntar lo siento" dijo en forma de disculpa, el hizo un gesto de que no importaba y se sentó a su lado

"¿Y cómo era ella?"

"Ella era muy dulce, y muy despistada por eso usualmente la intimidaban por eso la defendía" él dijo con melancolía "Tenia tu edad cunado enfermo de gravedad… tenía una enfermedad terminal, los medicamentos eran fuera de nuestro alcance, me metí con malas situaciones para poder pagar los gastos pero… no sirvió de nada ella murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me hundí hasta que Byakuran-sama me encontró y me saco de ahí" dijo recordado el pasado, estuvieron un momento de silencio hasta que Tsuki hablo

"Eres un buen hermano" dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa "Como me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tú, ella tuvo mucha suerte al tenerte, vi la foto ella era obviamente feliz" dijo con un toque de melancolía mientras se borraba su sonrisa "en cambio yo a ellos no les puedo considerar hermanos nunca fueron eso para mí, así que la envidio tenerte como hermano hubiera sido muy cálido" ella ahora estaba mirándolo otra vez

"¿Tú crees que fue feliz?" el pelirrojo pregunto

"Sin duda" ella asintió "Vi su expresión de felicidad en foto fue definitivamente feliz" se detuvo un momento "No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que creías que era necesario para poder salvarla es lo más que han hecho ellos por mí, ella sin duda estaba agradecida porque te hayas esforzado, pero ella en algún momento debió sentirse triste, porque te metías en muchos problemas, pero si te viera ahora se sentirá feliz porque has encontrado la felicidad" ella le dijo, él la miraba con incredulidad "Me he dado cuenta que aunque tratas de ocultarlo siempre sonríes cuando no crees que nadie mira" le dedico una sonrisa "De seguro está feliz de que hayas salido de esa situación y que ahora estés feliz"

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo el después de lo dicho por Tsuki

"Tu… crees que podría algún día ir a visitar su tumba" pregunto con timidez

"Por supuesto, de seguro si estuviera vivía tú le habías agradado" le dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza con cariño "Sabes me puedes llamar Ni-san" él dijo al fin, ella se sonrojo un poco

"En-entonces… esta-está bien que te diga…Ni-…" ella sentía un cálido sentimiento viajar por su corazón "Ni-san" dijo mientras se escavan unas lágrimas y se las limpiaba rápidamente dándole una sonrisa

"Por supuesto que si mi imoto" el pelirrojo dijo acariciando de nuevo la cabeza ella le dio una sonrisa sonrojada, días después fueron a visitar la tumba de la hermana de Zakuro

….

Tsuki estaba un poco aburrida y caminaba por la casa 'más bien mansión' hasta que paso por una puerta entreabierta y decidió entrar, a la habitación que entro era la piscina bajo techo que tenía la casa y enfrente de ella estaba Bluebell que parecía que tenía una batalla interna ella entro con cuidado para que no notara su presencia después de uno minutos ella no se movía así que Tsuki decidió hablar

"¿Te encuentras bien?" ella pregunto un poco preocupado de la situación

"Ehp" Bluebell dio un ligero salto de susto, la castaña fue en donde se encontraba ella

"Perdón no quise asustarte no quise asustarte" dijo Tsuki al estar junto a la otra chica

"no, solo me sorprendiste" ella contesto

"Y… estas bien" pregunto Tsuki

"S-si porque lo preguntas" contesto la otra, la castaña solo frunció el ceño

"Estas segura? Porque parecías muy agobiada estar aquí" ella dijo con preocupación, la otra chica se removía incomoda

"No me gustan las piscinas" ella contesto

"Entonces porque pasas mucho tiempo aquí" ella pregunto pero después agrego "Aunque si no quieres contestar no tienes que decir nada" aseguro después

"No está bien te lo contare" dijo ella y ambas se sentaron en lo muebles que estaban hay "Bueno… yo solo tenía a mi hermano que me cuidaba y sabía nadar muy bien sabes" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica "Incluso iba a competencias y ganaba los primeros puestos, mi hermano siempre estaba a mi lado" su voz se tornó sombría "En unas de esas competencias mi hermano aun no llegaba estaba preocupada así que fui a verlo y lo vi estaba cruzando la calle iba a llamarlo pero… un auto lo atropello fui directo a él pero tampoco me fije muy bien en el camino y me atropellaron a mí también" al contar se le escavan unas pequeñas lágrimas "Cuando desperté en el hospital me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto en el acto y que yo no podría nadar otra vez a menos que me hicieran una operación muy costosa pero yo no tenía a nadie" Tsuki la abrazo para consolarla

"¿Pero ahora estas bien?" le pregunto mientras le secaba las lagrimas

"Yo estaba en el hospital y me tiraba a la piscina donde me sentía libre, un día Byakun vino a visitarme al principio lo ignoraba y le decía que se fuera, pero él se ofreció a ser mi hermano mejor y acepte, el pago mi cirugía y me fui con el" ella dijo un poco más animada

"¿Si te sientes libre porque no nadas?" pregunto un poco sorprendida por la confección

"Bueno…no lo sé" contesto la peli azul

"A mí me gustaría verte nadar"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto la peli azul, Tsuki asintió, Bluebell rápidamente se puso su traje de baño estaba de nuevo frente a la piscina la castaña de donde estaba sentada le daba ánimos ya más decidida se lanzó a la piscina Tsuki miraba asombrada como nadaba después de unos minutos la peli azul se detuvo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

"Eso fue muy increíble" dijo Tsuki la cual ahora estaba sentada al borde de la piscina y la mitad de sus piernas estaban en el agua

"Lo dices enserio" pregunto emocionada, la castaña asintió

"Si fue muy asombroso, quisiera nadar como tú" le dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Gracias!...espera acaso no puedes nadar"

"No, no puedo, en realidad jamás me enseñaron… pero tú me puedes enseñar cuando nazcan los bebes, también les puedes enseñar a ellos… aunque si no quieres…" ella dijo pero fue interrumpida

"¡Si! me encantaría" dijo muy emocionada mientras nadaba hacia ella, Bluebell toco su vientre y frunció el ceño "Aunque ya está grande no puedo sentirlos" dijo poniendo mala cara, Tsuki dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa

"El doctor dice que pronto se moverá" hablo la castaña, porque era cierto ya ha pasado casi dos semanas desde que se instaló en la casa y su vientre a crecido bastante ahora si se notaba que estaba embarazada "Es mejor que no vayamos ya mismo se servirá la cena" la otra puso mala cara pero asintió

Una vez en la cena Bluebell estaba contando que le va a enseñar a Tsuki a nadar, en eso la castaña se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos muy abiertos y dejo caer la cuchara todos dirigieron su atención a ella que llevo sus manos a su vientre

"Se movió" dijo muy bajo "Se movieron" casi grito emocionada, los demás se levantaron y fueron a su lado pero la primera en llegar fue Bluebell

"En serio se movió, entonces puedo tocarlo" pregunto emocionada, Tsuki asintió y la niña puso su mano en el vientre de la castaña, la peli azul sintió un ligero movimiento en el vientre de Tsuki "Es verdad se movió, se movió" dijo emocionada ella también mientras un tenía su mano en el vientre de la otra

"Yo también puedo tocarlo" preguntaron los otros emocionados aunque no se notaba ella asintió

 _'Luce-san tenía razón es muy maravilloso sentir como se mueve'_ pensó felizmente sintiendo como se movían sus bebes

…..

A pasado uno días desde que los bebes se comenzaron a mover ella estaba más feliz de ese hecho, una mañana del domingo ella se levantó y miro a su velador y como siempre había unas flores ahí

"¿Otra vez?, ¿Por qué lo hará?, talvez deba recompensarlo por tantas molestias" dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba la flor y la ponía en agua

Se fue a la cocina después de desayunar sola porque se había quedado dormida hasta las 10 de la mañana y fue a hacer un pastel para agradecerle de las flores, estaba a punto de meterlo al horno cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor

"Hime-chan ̴" dijo Byakuran aun abrazándola "Me estás haciendo un pastel, que dulce ̴" hablo felizmente sin romper el abrazo

"Nop, no es para ti es para Daisy es para agradecerle de que me da flores todos los días" contesto simplemente

"Que mala, yo también quiero pastel" dijo en forma de queja, ella suspiro no obstante sonrió un poco

"Está bien te hare pastel pero primero me dejas terminar este" dijo ella para poder continuar lo que estaba haciendo

"Lo dices enserio, por eso te quiero ̴" le di un beso en la mejilla "Lo estaré esperando con ansias" dijo después él se fue dejando a ella tocando su mejilla donde él había besado antes

"Tonto" ella dijo un poco sonrojada después ella continuo con sus actividades antes de que fuera interrumpida, después de un tiempo ya estaba listo el pastel y después de servirlo se fue al invernadero que tenía la casa

Ella siempre se sorprendía ante la vista el invernadero tiene varias flores estuvo viendo alrededor hasta que encontró a el chico de pelo verde y ella fue asía el

"Hola como estas" dijo con una sonrisa mientras estaba frente a el

"Es-estoy bie-bien" contesto tímidamente

"Quieres un poco de pastel" ella le pregunto el asintió "Sabes no tienes que dejarme flores todos los días es un desperdicio aunque no digo que no me gusten, en realidad pienso que es un gesto muy lindo, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?" ella dijo mirándolo interrogante

"E-eres lin-linda" él dijo ella sonrió alagada "Las cosas bonitas merecen cosas bonitas" esa fue la contestación que recibió

"Muchas gracias, pero no crees que tú también deberías tener unas flores, porque eres lindo"

"Yo… yo no soy lindo" él dijo, ella frunció el ceño

"Quien te dijo que no eres lindo" ella le pregunto

"Los del orfanato, por mi cara" él dijo, ella se sintió triste ya sabía su historia, el había sufrido un accidente donde sus padres murieron y el apenas sobrevivió y por consecuencia tenía esa cicatrices en la cara y nadie le quería adoptar por eso

"Son uno idiotas que no te saben valorar" ella dijo viéndolo "Yo sé sobre eso mis familiares eran iguales, pero ellos están equivocados contigo no eres feo con la cicatrices eso no es lo importante lo importante es lo que tienes en el interior y te puedo decir que eres muy lindo por dentro" ella dijo, pero parecía que no estaba convencido por no dijo nada

"Como se llama" dijo señalando al muñeco que siempre traía

"Bubu" dijo tímidamente

"Puedo tenerlo un momento" el asintió y ella lo tomo "Ne Bubu es verdad que Daisy es muy hermoso" ella hablo sosteniendo el muñeco frente a ella "Si es muy hermoso por dentro" dijo haciendo una voz parezca un poco chillona el solo sonrió tomando el muñeco que le ofrecía Tsuki

"Sabes no importa si hay muchos que digan que no eres lindo lo que importa es que alguien sepa que los demás están equivocados aunque solo sea una persona, porque ella será tu amigo más sincero, dime tu prefieres que los demás alaben tu belleza pero que no sean sinceros o a pocos que a pesar tu apariencia quieran estar a tu lado sinceramente" ella pregunto

"Pocos" el contesto después de un tiempo, ella le sonrió

"Ves estar mejor con las personas que te quieren aunque sean pocas y quiero que tengas eso en cuanta por si alguien te dice lo contrario o que eres feo, yo estaré hay para ti siempre pensare que eres hermoso" dijo abrazándolo y el vacilante contesto el abrazo

"Entonces te puedo llamar Ne-chan" dijo el en medio del abrazo, ella sonrió

"Por supuesto que me puedes llamar así" después de un tiempo después de comer el pastel ella se fue a preparar el pastel para el peliblanco que le había prometido antes

Estaban en la cena cuando Byakuran hablo "Hime-chan ̴, me hiciste el pastel que me prometiste" ella asintió "Lo puedo probar ahora" pregunto un poco ilusionado

"Está bien pero, primero acábate todos los vegetales que no comiste" ella contesto él puso mala cara

"Hime-chan es mala me obliga a comer vegetales" dijo el, ella casi se ríe con el comportamiento infantil del peli blanco, los demás de la mesa solo veían la interacción de ellos sin intervenir

"Debes alimentarte bien… bueno solo come la mitad y te lo daré" ella dijo, el hizo malas cara pero igual se lo comió después ella se levantó y trajo el pastel

"Wow es igual al que hiciste el día en el que nos conocimos" dijo el peliblanco

"Si es el mismo entonces disfrútalo" dijo con una sonrisa y él se lo comió con gusto

….

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Tsuki se mudó a la casa de Byakuran y tenía seis meses de embarazo ella jamás había sentido tanta felicidad desde que se mudó ella decidió que ya que ellos le dieron tanto en ella, ella tenía que ser cien por ciento honesta así que decidió que después de que nazcan los bebes ella le dirá su verdadero nombre

Ese día había sido peculiar las Cervello le dijeron que no debe salir de la habitación, ella no entendía pero decidió hacerles caso pero ella estaba aburrida cuando eran los dos de la tarde le informaron que se dirigiera al comedor así que lo hizo cuando entro vio a Byakuran Kikyo, Daisy, Zakuro y Bluebell manchados de harina mantequilla y huevos

"¿Que les paso?" preguntó al ver su aspecto

"Queríamos hacerte algo especial, ahora siéntate" contesto Bluebell ella un poco dudosa se sentó

"Ahora cierra los ojos" dijo Byakuran ella obedeció paso un tiempo hasta que halo de nuevo "Ahora abre los ojos" ella lo hizo, cuando los abrió vio en frente ella un pastel decorado no muy bien

"Y esto"

"Lo hicimos para ti, para celebrar los tres meses que has estado con nosotros" dijo el peliblanco "Pruébalo" dijo emocionado, ella tomo la cuchara y tomo un trozo y lo probo de inmediato ella se tenso

"¿Y como esta?" pregunto emocionado esperando la respuesta

"Sabe horrible, esta salado, no sé porque sabe a picante y está un poco duro" ella contesto los demás pusieron caras largas y oyeron un sollozo "Pero… está muy delicioso" dijo derramando lágrimas "En el fondo está muy dulce" halo mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas "Gracias, gracias, hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo un pastel hecho para mí, perece que somos una familia"

"Pero que dices si somos una familia" dijo Byakuran abrazándola por la espalda

"Estoy de acuerdo princesa"

"Claro imoto"

"Somos una familia Nozomi-chan"

"Es cierto Ne-san"

Ella solo siguió llorando con las palabras que decían "Gracias, gracias" ella repitió y todos estaba a su alrededor abrazándola "Gracias por darme una familia" dijo aun llorando de la felicidad y sonrió brillantemente, los demás estaban impresionados jamás la habían visto sonreír así y de igual forma sonrieron

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: La verdad es revelada

N\A: El próximo cap lo que muchos han esperado la reacción de la familia de Tsuki al enterarse de lo que le paso Mujajaja

(1):recuerdan del anime el estaba llorando enfrente a un cuerpo, digamos que fue su hermana

voten una vez solo les hará valer si solo ponen nombre de un niño y de niña ya que cuando me dejaron las opciones para el nombre hice valer hasta cuatro nombres así que escojan los que más les guste

Varia va aparecer también voten para ver con cual Tsuki se encuentra primero aquí las opciones

Xanxus

Belphegor

Squalo


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: En realidad lo lamento mucho no poder haber actualizado pronto estuve muy atareada y tengo algunos problemas familiares y tuve un pequeño bloqueo con la historia enserio perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

Resultado de las votaciones de los nombres

 **Niños**

Yue (3)

Tsuna (3)

Sora (3)

Takumi (1)

Nathaniel  
Aoki

 **Niñas**

Sakura

Alessandra(2)

Nadesiko(1)

Lucy(1)

Sora (2)

Hikari (3)

Tsunami  
Shiromi(1)

 **De los Varia**

Xanxus (7)

Belphegor (1)

Squalo (2)

Bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo espero que les guste

"…." Hablar

'…..' pensar

* * *

 **La verdad revelada**

Un pelinegro junto a algunos oficiales estaban enfrente de una casa el pelinegro golpeo la puerta con un poco de rudeza

"Yusuke Hoshi(1) es la policía abra inmediatamente" grito el pelinegro, adentro de la casa se oyó como si algo se cayera un policía que estaba a su lado señalo a la puerta con la cabeza y el pelinegro asintió y con una patada abrió la puerta y entraron los oficiales que vieron a un hombre rubio salir rápidamente por la puerta trasera, los oficiales fueron tras de él inmediatamente el rubio estaba a punto de subir el barandal hasta que el pelinegro lo derribo y poniéndole unas esposas con las manos en la espalda

"Estas arrestado por la violación de Tsuki Sawada y de otras 12 chicas más" dijo mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la patrulla que estaba en la entrada de la casa

 _'Al fin lo atrapamos Tsuki'_ pensó el pelinegro

…

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la banca de un parque mirando al cielo nocturno

"Kaien no deberías de estar afuera te puedes enfrenar" dijo una mujer, el pelinegro alzo la vista y se encontró con Unohana

"Hola Unohana" la saludo y regreso su vista al cielo

"Así que lo atraparon ¿No es verdad?" dijo sentándose a su lado refiriéndose a lo que sucedió esa mañana

"Si" el contesto con un suspiro

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto ella "Deberías estar feliz has trabajado mucho en ese caso" dijo sabiendo como él se esforzó mucho en atrapar al violador

"Si…" el comenzó con un suspiro "Veras cuando estaba llenando el informe vino el jefe de la policía y vio que en el informe de la violación de Tsuki falta el conocimiento de sus padres puesto que ella es menor de edad" dijo con el ceño fruncido "Dijo que no me suspenderá pero tengo informarles a sus padres o a ella" dijo frotándose las cienes

"¿Hay algo más cierto?" ella pregunto y asintió

"Ya te dije que sus padres la echaron después de un tiempo no" el hablo y ahora el turno de asentir a ella "Bueno lo que no te dije es que después de casi un mes y medio era cerca de la navidad recibí una llamada de ella, ella me dijo que dejaría la ciudad y que…" tomo are para poder continuar "Que ella estaba embarazada" la otra pelinegra abrió los ojos

"Y que sucedió después no me digas que ella…" comenzó ella, pero el otro la interrumpió

"No ella no pensaba en deshacerse de él dijo que iba a iniciar una nueva vida y eso es todo lo que se de ella desde entonces" dijo el

"Eso es lo que te preocupa"

"En realidad si pero… he estado investigado un poco y ahora sé lo que nos dijo es verdad sus padres no la querían cuando le pregunte a los vecinos ellos me lo confirmaron" dijo con enojo

"Y tú quieres cumplir la promesa que hiciste con ella" hablo sabiendo que para el las promesas son importantes

"Si no lo quiero saber pero debo hacerlo" él dijo con frustración

"Que te parece si te acompaño" ella propuso con tranquilidad

"SI estás de acuerdo no me molestaría además necesito que alguien me detenga si quisiera golpear a alguno de ellos" dijo el muy convencido de no poder aguantarse las ganas de partirles la cara

"Descuida estoy disponible" le aseguro ella

A la mañana siguiente

Toda la familia Sawada estaba reunida en la sala parecía que estaban en una celebración en el salón se encontraban Nana, Iemitsu, Giotto, Natsu y sus amigos Alaude, Daemon, Lampo, G Asari, Knuckle y también sus hermanos Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Hibari y en una esquina refunfuñando Lambo que se negaba a mirar a cualquiera de la habitación

"Bueno estamos celebrando porque nos deshicimos de ese problema y esperamos que todo pueda hacer como antes" dijo Iemitsu con un suspiro cansado

"Eso espero" dijo Nana con esperanza mientras miraba al piso

"Descuida mamá haremos todo lo posible para que eso pase" dijeron sus dos hijos y ella asintió Iemitsu iba a hablar de nuevo pero se escuchó que tocaban la puerta

Nana y el fueron a abrir la puerta y se encontraron con dos personas una hombre alto con el cabello negro y una mujer también con los cabellos negros

"¿Disculpen se les ofrece algo?" pregunto Nana

"Usted son la familia Sawada cierto" el hombre dijo ellos asintieron

"Soy Kaien Shiba oficial de policía de Namimori, tengo de informarles de unos asuntos" dijo enseñando la placa "Podríamos pasar adentro, no creo que sea prudente charlar de eso aquí afuera" dicho esto Nana miro a su esposo y este asintió

"Está bien pueden pasar" dijo mientras señalaba en el interior "En la sala estaría bien" ella dijo y todos entraron donde estaban los demás, cundo entraron los pelinegros todos dirigieron su vista hacia ellos y los miraron con extrañeza

"Si no le molesta lo que les voy a decir es muy personal" dijo Kaien mirando a su alrededor

"No creo que haya problema todos aquí somos como familia" dijo Giotto

"Es verdad así que no hay problema" hablo Natsu, Kaien suspiro con resignación

"Tsuki Sawada es su hija ¿verdad?" dijo con voz grabe

"Si… si lo es ¿porque?" preguntó Iemitsu con el ceño fruncido con confusión igual que los demás de la sala, el pelinegro tomo aire para continuar

"Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses, para ser precisos el 14 de Octubre su hija fue víctima de una violación" dijo esas palabras con pesar, toda la habitación se congelo todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y algunos parecían horrorizados

"¿Q-que es lo que acaba de decir?" pregunto Iemitsu un poco perturbado

"Tsuki Sawada 'su hija' fu violada por un hombre llamado Yusuke Hoshi que también había violado a más chicas" dijo el, la frase 'su hija' había salido con ironía

"Po-porque no nos informaron antes" dijo Nana destrozada antes de contestar Kaien, Unahana hablo

" 'Ellos no les importan lo que me llegara a pasar, antes me vieron en este estado y ni siquiera me preguntaron lo que paso' esas fueron sus palabras después de revisarla" dijo ella aun recordando esas palabras "Desde que la vi supe que algo le había pasado, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida no tenían ningún tipo de brillo, ella dijo que primero vino aquí, ¿Cómo no se pudieron dar cuenta de eso antes?, yo lo hice y no estaba relacionado con ella pero ustedes no lo hicieron" dijo ella mirándolos con un poco de rencor

"Ella intento decírselos pero dijo que no querían escucharlos, eso es lo que me dijo cuándo me informo de que se iba de la ciudad, me hizo prometerle que no les diría nada pero lamentablemente no pude hacerlo porque mi jefe vio que en el informe no estaba la firma de sus padres y ellos tienes que ser informados ya que es menor de edad, pero por lo menos pode cumplir con mi otra promesa" dijo con un poco de pesar y vio algunas caras preocupadas de los demás de la sala

"¿Están preocupados?" preguntó el para luego seguir "Yo he investigado sobre ustedes algunos vecinos ni siquiera sabían que era su hija o en la escuela nadie sabía que eran familia y …." Iba a continuar pero alguien lo interrumpió

"¿Usted sabe dónde está Tsuki-nesan?" le pregunto casi llorando un niño como de diez años con el cabello negro y ojos verdes aferrándose a sus piernas

"¿Eh? Yo…" no pudo decir más estaba un poco sorprendido por el arrebato del niño

"Por favor dime donde esta Ne-san" suplico el niño "Ellos no quieren decirme donde esta Ne-san" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y suplicaba desesperadamente Kaien sintió mucha pena por el

"Lo siento pero no tengo ni idea de donde está ahora" dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño y le pareció muy triste y se apartó de él hombre mientras se ponía a llorar mas

"Todo es su culpa de que Ne-san no esté aquí, los odio por separarme de ella, los odio, los odio" grito y se fue de la sala corriendo dejando a tras a los demás en un incómodo silencio

"Bueno eso es lo que ha venido a decirles no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, estas son algunas fotos que tome de ella después del incidente" dijo mientras se iba junto a la mujer con la que vino y dejaba un sobre en la mesa "Lo único que necesitamos es su firma en la declaración" hablo a punto de salir de la sala pero alguien se lo impidió

El que lo había detenido era Hibari "Hablase con ella y por tus palabras quiere decir que sabes más de lo que nos dijiste" dijo mirándolo con ojos fríos "Dime todo lo que sepas de ella" hablo en forma de amenaza

"Piensas amenazar a un oficial de policía" contesto con los ojos entrecerrados "Ya les dije todo lo que debían saber, si yo se algo con respecto a Tsuki es cosa mía, tal vez si ustedes se hubieran preocupado más por ella supieran por el infierno que está pasando" dicho esto salió junto a Unahana antes de que lo siguieran interrogando

Toda la sala estaba en un inmenso silencio Reborn ocultaba sus ojos con su sombrero, Nana estaba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, Iemitsu estaba parado junto a ella con una expresión de enojo y culpa mordiéndose el labio hasta el punto de que estaba sangrando al igual que la mayoría, Giotto, Natsu y Hibari tenían una expresión casi homicida en sus rostros todo el ambiente estaba sombrío, Nana casi se abalanzo sobre la mesa para ver el sobre

Hay se encontraban fotos de ella, se encontraba parada en una habitación blanca e\llevaba algunas ropas rasgadas la cara tenía un enorme moretón y tenía una expresión desolada y triste , a ella se le cayeron las fotos de las manos y enfrento a su esposo

"Todo esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa ella paso por esto" dijo Nana levantándose del piso señalando a Iemitsu " 'Todo es para protegerla' y mira lo que paso" dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo "La tratamos así porque tu dijiste que estría a salvo de la mafia y mira lo que paso, ella probablemente esté sufriendo por todo lo que paso eres un idiota" dijo mientras golpeaba su pecho y el la abrazaba esperando consolarla

Hibari dio media vuelta para irse

"Kyoya ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto su hermano Alaude viendo que él estaba saliendo de la casa

"Y tu donde crees" dijo mientras sacaba sus tonfas y tenía una aura oscura

"No podemos hacer eso" dijo el sabiendo claramente las intenciones de su hermano

"No voy a seguir tus ordenes ni las de nadie, antes las seguí pero ya no" dijo los más frio que pudo

"Él tiene razón no puedes ir por lo menos no ahora sospecharan" dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba, el pelinegro solo lo veía con ojos de resentimiento

"Y-yo, yo quiero verla quiero estar con ella, por favor ya no soporto llévame donde esta ella" dijo Nana "Eso es lo que quiero" habla bajando la cabeza con los puños cerrados

"Si haremos eso iremos donde esta ella" dijo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, nadie dijo una palabra solo asintieron con la cabeza Hibari de mala gana guardo sus tonfas jurándose en el interior que no va seguir sus órdenes desde ahora en adelante

Y ellos salieron llevándose a Lambo con ellos que al instante de saber que iban a ver a su hermana se fue rápidamente nadie había pronunciado ninguna palabra en el transcurso del camino hacia Kanagawa ya entrada la noche ellos llegaron a la ciudad y fueron inmediatamente en donde vivía que era al extremo de la ciudad.

Una vez en el apartamento tocaron la puerta pero nadie contesto siguieron insistiendo hasta que Reborn junto con Iemitsu decidieron derribar la puerta después se preocuparían de eso una vez dentro se dieron cuenta lo oscuro y silencioso que estaba entraron con cautela sin hacer mucho ruido Giotto se acercó al interruptor de la luz y lo encendió, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron se podía ver una fina capa de polvo por el lugar parecía que nadie había estado hay en mucho tiempo vieron la cama desecha estaban buscando a Tsuki con la mirada pero no encontraron nada los demás fueron a inspeccionar el baño o algún lugar donde ella pueda estar peo no encontraron nada

"¿No encontraron nada?" pregunto Iemitsu viendo a los demás y ellos negaron con la cabeza

"El armario esta vacío no hay casi nada de ella aquí" dijo Natsu que había revisado casi todo el departamento

"Ella no está aquí ahora entiendo las palabras de ese oficial" dijo Giotto con el ceño fruncido, Nana en esos momentos se encontraba desesperada por no encontrar a su hija y se notó que los demás estaban preocupados

"¿Pe-pero donde esta porque se fue?" pregunto Nana

"Tal vez sea por esto" dijo Reborn saliendo del baño sosteniendo el bote de basura y para luego vaciar el contenido en el suelo no sabían muy bien que era hasta que en sus mentes hicieron clic

"No,no,no,no…" Nana sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar, Iemitsu cayo de rodillas sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

"N-no puedes ser, ella, ella…" hablo Giotto con desconcierto y por primera vez no savia que más decir, Natsu sentía muchas náuseas y tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear algo todos a su alrededor estaban expulsando una aura oscura aunque ninguno se comparaba a la de Hibari

"Quedo embarazada de ese maldito del maldito desgraciado que la violo" gruño Natsu después de recobrar la compostura

"Reborn recuerdas el collar de Tsuki podemos rastrearla con eso" dijo Iemitsu después de un tiempo el otro no contesto solo saco su teléfono y trascurrieron unos instantes donde todos estaban pendientes de él hasta que hablo

"Está aquí" contesto simplemente desconcertando a los presentes

"Eso es imposible Reborn-san ella no puede estar" contesto uno de los presentes

"Según la señal del collar esta aquí, ella debió haberse deshecho del collar y tal vez este por aquí" dedujo el pelinegro los demás comenzaron a buscar Hibari se quedó de piedra al notar algo cerca de la cama

"Lo encontré" dijo alguien sosteniendo el collar que Tsuki había recibido tiempo atrás, Nana lo tomo rápidamente para comprobar que era y lloro aún más porque ya no podrían localizar a su hija y todos bajaron la cabeza tristes

Alaude miro a su hermano y vio lo que estaba sosteniendo era el peluche él le había regalado a Tsuki hace algunos años no sabía que decir en ese momento porque aunque lo negara el tenia sentimientos hacia la castaña pero tuvo que rechazarla cuando se ella se le declaro él tuvo que rechazarla para 'protegerla' aunque ahora que lo considera no debieron estar de acuerdo con eso y está seguro de que todos están pensando eso solo se acercó a él y sin decir palabra palmeo su hombro y Hibari solo gruño en respuesta

"Por favor encuéntrala, por favor" suplico Nana a su esposo que tenía los mismos pensamientos de su esposo al igual que los demás de la habitación

"Reborn necesitamos iniciar la búsqueda puedes priorizar esto" dijo Iemitsu

"¡Yo voy ayudar!" declararon Giotto y Natsu al igual que sus amigos todos decididos a encontrarla y remediar el error que hicieron desde hace años

* * *

…..

* * *

Fash black (No suelo interrumpir el cap. Esta será la única vez, bueno lo que viene es la razón por la 'protegieron' y las reacciones de cada uno hacia Tsuki bueno eso es todo, mas aclaraciones en el final del cap)

Después de que Iemitsu dejo a Tsuki en la habitación se sintió muy mal por haberla tratado así 'Luego me disculpare' pensó y fue a tratar de disculparse con la persona con la que había tropezando su hija ya que el un prospecto de aliado para Vongola cuando estaba en el salón fue directo con el hombre

"Lo siento lo sucedido" se disculpó por lo sucedido, pero luego frunció el ceño por la expresión que le estaba dando el hombre

"Oh! No se preocupe pero me gustaría tener una conversación en privado" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Iemitsu no muy confiado asintió y se dirigieron al estudio una vez dentro el hombre tomo la palabra

"Bueno reconsiderando su oferta de alianza creo que aceptare pero con una condición" comenzó el hombre volteando a ver al rubio

"¿Y cuál sería esa condición?" pregunto dudoso

"Su hija… la niña que tropezó conmigo de seguro va a hacer una gran belleza cuando crezca" dijo con una sonrisa lasciva ante esta declaración el rubio se horrorizo

"Pero que está diciendo tiene un diferencia de edad de 20 años" dijo con firmeza para tratar de que el hombre frente a le entrara en razón

"Bueno todos tenemos nuestras aficiones y la mía son las niñas lindas como su hija" lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras que el rubio lo estaba mirando escandalizado "Piénselo como un seguro para que las dos familias estarán en una alianza más fuerte que el del resto de familias" dijo con simpleza el rubio bajo la mirada y sus ojos los cubrían su flequillo "Y qué me dice no creo que tenga ninguna objeción"

"Lamento informarle que eso no será posible" dijo el con una voz grave

"Y porque no, usted no pierde nada" dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Dado que ella no es mi hija, así que si la entrego no será una unión favorable dado que no tengo ningún lazo con ella" dijo firme tratando de que cambie de opción, pero el otro hombre sonrió

"En realidad lo dudo según mis fuentes ella si es su hija, así que no veo el problema del porque se quiere negar" contesto con alevosía ´Así que hay un traidor entre nuestra familia´ pensó el rubio desconcertado tratando de que no se notaran expresiones en su cara

"No sé quién le proporciono la información pero puedo asegurarle de que es una mentira solo la mantenemos porque es hija de una empleada que era muy confiable pero murió durante el parto eso es todo" invento esa historia rápidamente esperando a que el trague el anzuelo

"Eso es una mentira ustedes la consienten mucho como para no ser su hija" dijo el otro sin inmutarse

"Le puedo asegurar que no es así y esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido" dijo dispuesto a terminar con la conversación

"Está bien por esta vez acabaremos pero recuerde que sigue en pie la propuesta de ´su hija´ espero que lo reconsidere" dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un frustrado Iemitsu en la habitación

Después de la fiesta

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Iemitsu porque todos estamos aquí?" pregunto Nono

"Tengo que informarles de un asunto muy importante" dijo seriamente el rubio

"Al menos deja que los niños bajan a sus camas" hablo su esposa viendo como sus hijos estaban muy cansados

"Todos tienen que estar presentes esto tiene que ver con Tsuki" esa declaración llamo la atención de los presentes

"¿Qué paso con nuestra hija tu dijiste que la levaste a su habitación acaso paso algo más?" pregunto preocupada como los otros en la habitación e Iemitsu dio un gran suspiro angustiado

"Si, lamentablemente si lo que sucede, durante la fiesta sucedió un accidente Tsuki choco con un hombre, pues resulta que ese hombre jefe de la familia Estraneo…" dijo un poco tenso haciendo una pausa no muy seguro de continuar

"¿Y qué sucedió después?" pregunto Nono viendo que el rubio se detuvo

"el solicito que no reuniéramos en privado y cuando estábamos a solas el…. El hablo sobre la alianza pero para poder firmar la alanza él quería…." el hizo una pausa cerrando los puños con frustración "Él quería Tsuki" hablo con absoluto rencor dejando escandalizados a los adultos y los niños un poco confundidos

"No le abras dicho que si Iemitsu" pregunto un poco angustiada su esposa

"Por supuesto que no pero al parecer él no se rendirá fácilmente y además… parece ser que aun infiltrado en la familia"

"¿De que estas hablando Iemitsu?" pregunto Nono confundido después de unos instantes

"Bueno lo que sucede es que yo intente persuadirlo diciendo que Tsuki no era hija pero dijo que su informante le dijo que si es mi hija" dijo en un tono enojado

"Debemos encontrarlo" propuso Nono

"Si eso es nuestra prioridad, pero él dijo que si demuestra que ella es nuestra hija la querrá por cualquier medio"

"¿Entonces qué propones?"

"Hasta que logremos saber quién es el infiltrado tendremos… tendremos que tratarla como si no fuera nuestra hija" dijo con resignación e ira

"Pero de que estas hablando Iemitsu como quieres que tratemos a nuestra hija" pregunto muy desconcertada Nana

"Como una desconocida, como si no nos importara mas eso hasta que logremos encontrar al infiltrado" dijo con voz grave

"Mama que pasa/que pasa con Tsuki mama" preguntaron Natsu y Giotto respectivamente Nana no sabía que decir así que Iemitsu tomo la palabra

"Desde ahora tendrán que ignorar a su hermana" dijo su padre de una manera en que ellos comprendieran

"¿Porque?, si tenemos que protegerla y estar a su lado ya que es nuestra hermana" dijo Giotto con el ceño fruncido sin entender las palabras de su padre y su hermano Natsu asintió

"Es verdad yo no quiero hacer eso" dijo en castaño con un puchero e Iemitsu dio un suspiro

"Lo sé pero a un hombre malo que quiere tener a tu hermana y para que no logre conseguirlo tendremos que ignorarla" hablo tratando de que ellos entendieran

"No lo entendió"

"Es muy extraño"

"Por favor tenemos que hacer esto por el bien de ella porque si no le pasaran cosas horribles, háganlo por ella para que este a salvo" dijo casi suplicando y ellos ante esas palabras asintieron a regañadientes, después de esta afirmación todos aceptaron esa propuesta a mucho pesar de Nana y los niños luego se fueron del lugar para descansar

"Iemitsu ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la mejor decisión?" pregunto Nono un tanto inseguro

"Si, creo que será la mejor opción" dijo y sin más se fue de la sala

Y así al día siguiente comenzaron a ignorar a Tsuki, todos veían la cara de tristes de ella por sus acciones pero no podían dar vuelta a tras pasaron los días de dolor para Tsuki como para su familia en algún momento en la escuela los compañeros de ella comenzaron a llamarla Dame-Tsuki y casi inmediatamente la llamaron así también en casa por petición de Iemitsu para poder guardar las apariencias y también comenzaron a no celebrarle el cumpleaños solo el de su hermano Natsu

Cuando Tsuki y Natsu cumplieron 10 años, Natsu y Giotto se enteraron del secreto de la familia que estaban relacionados con la mafia una familia llamada Vongola y también de las diferentes llamas que hay (2) después de uno días les presentaron a los que iban a ser sus guardianes

"¡Mafia!" gritaron los dos hermanos al unísono conmocionados por la noticia

"Si esa fue la razón por la cual teníamos que ignorar a Tsuki, lo que sucedió es que una familia quería llevarse a ella y dado que hay todavía el infiltrado sigue pidiendo esa condición para que ya no haya guerras entre nuestras familias dado que no quise aceptar la alianza que propuso" trato de explicarles su padre

"Así que por un idiota tenemos que tratar así a nuestra hermana" decía Giotto enfurecido

"Y porque no encuentran el infiltrado" dijo esta vez Natsu

"Es que es muy bueno para tapar sus huellas" dijo un poco frustrado pasándose mano por su cabello y siguieron discutiendo hasta que alguien toco el timbre e Iemitsu fue a abrir la puerta

Parecía que hablaba con una persona y después de eso entraron trece personas para ser más específico niños que estaban alrededor de la edad de Natsu y Giotto

"Bueno estos serán sus guardianes pensé que sería mejor que estén en su mismo rango de edad"

"Ellos son G y Hayato Gokudera" dijo señalando a unos niños de cabellara roja y plateada "Serán sus guardianes de la tormenta"

"Ellos son Asari y Takeshi Yamamoto" señalando a los morenos que tenían una sonrisa "Serán sus guardianes de la lluvia"

"Ellos son Knuckle y Ryohei Sasagawa" señalando a los morenos que tenían una sonrisa "Serán sus guardianes de la sol"

"Ellos son Lampo y Lambo Vobino" señalando al niño de pelo verde que estaba sosteniendo a un bebe de aproximadamente un año "Serán sus guardianes del rayo"

"Espera que estás loco es solo un bebe como puede ser mi guardián" dijo Natsu indignado y furioso de igual manera lo fue su hermano

"Descuida el crecerá además los miembros de su familia son unos excelentes portadores del rayo" dijo dando un suspiro "Como iba diciendo"

"Ellos son Daemon , Mukuro y Chrome Rokudo" señalo al niño de pelo en forma de melón color azul y los niños de cabello en forma de pina color violeta "Serán sus guardianes de la niebla, Mukuro y Chrome serán los guardianes de Nastu"

"Y por último ellos son Alaude y Kyoya Hibari" señalo que estaban alejados del grupo y que tenían ceños fruncidos el mayor con cabellera rubia ceniza y el otro con cabellera negra "Serán sus guardianes de la nube" finalizo

El y ninguno de la sala se dio cuenta que en ese instante alguien habría ligeramente la puerta para ver que estaba pasando, Tsuki que estaba en su cuarto a darse cuenta de que había mucho ajetreo en la parte de abajo decidió investigar

"Bueno creo que ya todos se conocen pasemos a otras cosas primero les explicare a todos de lo que se trata Vongola" dijo el rubio

"Vongola" murmuro Tsuki desde la puerta, justo después de eso el pelinegro de ojos grises volteo y la miro, Tsuki al verse descubierta se sonrojo y salió de ahí rápidamente sin hacer ruido, y rogando a que ese niño no le dijera a su padre que estaba espiando

Mientras en la habitación el pelinegro volteo sin tomarle importancia a lo sucedido pero la imagen de la niña está grabada en su mente luego de explicarles lo que era Vongola aunque ya la mayoría lo sabía les había explicado lo que tienen que hacer respecto a Tsuki luego Kyoya entiendo quién era esa niña y todos acordaron hacer exactamente lo mismo a lo que la familia aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo decido no cuestionar

Así pasaron los años ingenuamente Tsuki pensó que con ellos sería diferente pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo que con su familia la ignoraban pero surgió un par de accidentes primero salvo a Hayato de salir atropellado de un conductor aunque él ni su hermano no lo demostraran estaban muy agradecidos a Takeshi lo ayudo mucho dando le consejos para que no se exigiera en le beisbol él estaba muy agradecido al igual que su hermano que estaba preocupado por su hermano, a los hermanos sasagawa siempre los veía entrenar ella sigilosamente daba agua y unas galletas que ella hacia posteriormente ellos se dieron cuenta ellos estaban muy agradecidos por las molestias pero no dijeron nada a Chrome la molestaban por su estilo de cabello pero Tsuki intervino para la atención de los agresores se concentrara en ella y así dejaron de molestarla, un día cuando habían dejado a Lambo solo ella se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando con algo que se había metido en la boca ella desesperada trato de ayudarlo mientras llamaba a alguien para que viniera a salvarlo con mucha dificultad cuidando de no hacerle daño al niño de dos años por suerte ella pudo sacarle lo que se había tragado soltó un suspiro de alivio para que después el niño fuera arrebatado por su hermano y sin decir palabra se fue de hay

Aunque ella no lo sabía se había ganado el aprecio de todos los guardianes de sus hermanos pero ninguno de ellos pudo demostrarlo a excepción de Lambo que era consentido por ella y él la quería mucho pese a que su hermano como los demás le regañaban por hacer contacto con ella, él la consideraba como una hermana mayor pero él no entendía porque todos los demás eran malos con ella o la ignoraban a pesar de que ella sea tan buena

Cuando ella cumplió doce años Kyoya que la había observado desde entonces desarrollo un ligero enamoramiento hacia ella dado que ella jamás perdía su sonrisa y era muy dulce todo lo contrario a el así que el compro un león de peluche para darle de regalo y cuando estaban en la fiesta que era para Natsu cunado nadie estaba prestando atención él se acercó a ella y le dio el regalo y se fue rápidamente no sin antes dar un vistazo a ella que tenía una hermosa sonrisa

Iemitsu le había dejado un collar en la cama mientras ella dormía en él tenía un rastreador para cualquier emergencia que surgiera

Antes de que Tsuki y su hermano cumplieran quince años tanto Lampo como Lambo tuvieron que irse de viaje a Italia al niño de seis años no quería irse ya que no quería dejar sola a su hermana mayor pero lo obligaron a ir.

Cuando era el día de su cumpleaños ellos se enteraron que el hombre que estaba tras de Tsuki iba a venir a Namimori así que tuvieron que actuar más fríamente y eso entristeció a la castaña porque pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes aun así se fue a decirle sus sentimientos a Kyoya aunque ni ella ni los demás sabían lo que iba a ocurrir más adelante después de ser rechazada cruelmente por Hibari aunque ella no sabía que el también sentía lo mismo pero le la rechazo pensando que es lo mejor para ella y para que no estuviera en peligro

Al pasar tanto tiempo ignorándola se habían acostumbrado a no notar nada relevante a ella aunque ellos aun la querían sabían que no se debían interesar en ella en lo absoluto así que no se fijaron en el estado en el que vino a excepción de Reborn que siempre mantenía un ojo en ella aunque él tampoco le tomo importancia en ese momento porque después él se enterara de lo sucedido, pero no lo hizo

Al pasar tres días de su cumpleaños y de lo sucedido y decidió contárselo a su madre, pero su madre a igual que toda su familia estaba preocupada porque el hombre que quería a Tsuki no se había ido de la ciudad todavía así que cuando Tsuki se exaspero porque ella no le presto atención Nanan descargo todo lo que tenía acumulado en Tsuki, después de que ella se marchara de casa su madre se sintió arrepentida y se puso a llorar en piso pero no dijo a nadie lo sucedido, la castaña ya en escuela vio como Hibari era besado por una chica y se deprimió mas, el después de que aquella chica lo besara solo la ignoro no sin antes mandarle una mirada de muerte e irse del lugar

Ellos tenían la esperanza de que ese hombre se fuera por no fue así permaneció una semana más así que decidieron que para la seguridad de Tsuki debían mandarla a otro lugar a vivir y no tardaron ni un día en hacer todo lo necesario para mandarla de la ciudad, ese día era sombrío para todos sus hermanos se sintieron destrozados cunado literalmente la sacaron a arrastrando de la casa y sus padres al decirle esas cosas tan fríamente y también los guardianes de sus hermanos se sintieron igual de mal una vez que entraron a la casa u se aseguraron de que ella ya se fuera de la casa Nana se puso a llorar y lo demás solo pusieron caras entre tristes y enojadas por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar todo lo que sucedió

Después de unas semanas habían regresado Lampo y Lambo de su viaje a Italia y cuando Lambo se enteró de que su hermana mayor no estaba ahí y que ya no la vería más lloro e hizo un gran berrinche, se negó a hablar con alguien hasta que su hermana este de regreso pero eso no sucedió

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses antes de que por fin hubieran acabado con la familia que trataba de tener a Tsuki y atrapar al infiltrado todo eso gracias a la colaboración de Reborn y de algunos de sus amigos y se pusieron a celebrar porque al fin todo estaba solucionado pero poco sabían ellos que eso jamás pasara

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Nuevos amigos, verdad rebelada y nacimiento

N/A: Como dije antes lo siento por no actualizar es que cuando escribí el cap no estaba tan inspirada puede que lo cambie más adelante o dejarlo así aunque lo más seguro es que lo deje así y no le haga nada pero para el próximo cap si tengo todo claro

Por cierto vieron el cap 1 del nuevo anime de Akira Amano élDLIVE a mí me encanto la referencia que hizo a KHR en el minuto 07:45 "es muy probable que el sucesor de un jefe de la mafia italiana sea japonés" y encima salen el noveno con dos de sus guardianes casi me da algo

Según dicen las malas lenguas (no sé si es verdad o no) que si tiene éxito este anime hay esperanza de que salga segunda tempo de KHR ojalá y sea verdad bueno yo me despido

Otra vez les recuerdo votar por los nombres de los niños y quien es el que se encuentra con Tsuki solo este cap nada más

 **Niños**

Yue (3)

Tsuna (3)

Sora (3)

Takumi (1)

 **Niñas**

Alessandra(2)

Nadesiko(1)

Lucy(1)

Sora (2)

Hikari (3)  
Shiromi(1)

 **Elimine los nombres que no fueron votados para hacer esto mas fácil**

 **De los Varia**

Xanxus (7)

Belphegor (1)

Squalo (2)

No olviden dejar su voto no leemos luego


End file.
